Jealousy
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: Who doesn't love Jealous!Blaine? Since RIB can't ever give us enough, klaine-is-endgame1 and I decided to have a little fun with it ourselves! JEALOUSY PROMPT FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I haven't posted anything in a while and then the kind **klaine-is-endgame1 **once again asked me to do a collab with her! This is the first chapter that we've written together, but if you want to go on her profile and check out earlier prompts, do so! And this is a prompt fic of jealous Blaine, so if you have any ideas, feel free to share! I hope you enjoy!

"_**Jacob Ben Israel, here, nice to meet you, Jake is it?" **_

_**"Uhh yeah. Nice to meet you too...?" **_

_**"I run the gossip blog for McKinley and everyone wants to know, who is Jake Diamond?"**_

_**"Who is Jake Diamond?"**_

_**"That's what I said."**_

_**"Well, uhh, I suppose..."**_

_**"Just describe yourself in a few sentences."**_

_**"Okay... Well, I'm Jake Diamond and I just transferred here from Kentucky. I'm a sportsman, I'm academic and if I see something I want, then I have to have it. No exceptions."**_

**"Oh, so we have a new jock in town? Have you got your eye on anything yet?"**

**"You do. No, not yet. But you better watch out, McKinley. Because once I do, things are going to go down. Thanks for your time, Jacob."**

**"Oooh, we have a fiesty one there, people. This is Jacob Ben Israel for McKinley's gossip blog signing out."**

Jake smiled as he walked down the halls of McKinley, trying to keep himself from frowning as the girls from the cheerleading team caught up with him again and tried to flirt with him.

Looking at one of the girls, trying to seem interested, Jake didn't notice as he knocked down one of the people walking the opposite way.

"Oww." Kurt whimpered as he looked up to glare at the person who knocked him down at the same time Jake looked down. His breath caught, then he smirked.

Shooing the girls away, Jake helped Kurt up. "Sorry about that. Those girls wouldn't shut up." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Kurt sighed, brushing his clothes off. "Its fine. I know how girls are. I'm Kurt." He said reaching his hand up to shake with him.

"Jake." He said, taking the hand and shaking it.

Suddenly, Kurt smiled widely and looked around Jake. "Sorry to leave, but I have to go." He said as he walked around Jake and over to a short, brown haired boy.

Jake watched as the boy, Kurt, grabbed the others hand and smiled widely.

So this Kurt is gay. Good. But he had a boyfriend. Jake didn't care. He was going to make Kurt his one way or the other.

_  
**~Two weeks later~**

"So, I was thinking for our Glee club assignment this week," the snap of Kurt's locker opening reverberated around the bustling halls, joining the many other slams of metal and shouts of laughter. Blaine leaned against the locker beside Kurt's, staring into his boyfriend's eyes that were shining with excitement. "We could do a duet!"

Blaine's smile widened into a grin, eyes softening into what Kurt had named his 'puppy look'. Blaine continued to resent that name, but Kurt refused to let him argue.

"I'm always up for a duet! Thought of any songs yet?" Kurt continued transferring books from his locker, struggling to fit the multitude of materials he needed for next class into his small, designer bag which was his pride and joy. Blaine shook his head, prompting Kurt to go on.

"Well, I was thinking we could do Come What May from Moulin Rouge, since we're obsessed with the film. And it kind of suits us, don't you think?"

"Yeah.." Blaine answered vacantly, eyes locked on a figure just down the hall. A tall, muscular boy with blonde hair that fell into his eyes was staring at them with an intensity that freaked Blaine out. Or rather, he wasn't staring at _them. _He was staring at Kurt.

The boy's eyes moved and locked onto Blaine's narrowed ones and even from down the hall Blaine could clearly see the challenging smile that slipped onto his face.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice finally snapped him from his glaring and he turned his attention back to his slightly peeved-looking boyfriend.

"Sorry, what?" Kurt frowned at him, hand braced on his locker door.

"You didn't sound very enthusiastic about my song choice. Is there something wrong?"

Blaine chose to ignore the question in favour of asking his own. "Do you know that guy over there?" He nodded in the boy's direction, eyes narrowing once more as Kurt turned to look.

"Not...really. His name's Jake. I bumped into him in the corridor once, but apart from that no. Why?"

The blond haired jock wasn't looking in their direction, choosing instead to chat to some Cheerios who were clearly gushing at everything he said.

"He was staring at you before." Blaine looked back at Kurt, surprised to see a faint blush creeping up his pale neck. He cleared his throat awkwardly and slammed his locker shut, finally finished.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it's nothing." He smiled widely at Blaine, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in reassurance. Blaine smiled back at him, his suspicion remaining for the jock.

Kurt pulled him down the corridor, hands still linked tight between them. Blaine didn't miss the malicious smile that _Jake _shot him.

He had to keep an eye on that boy.

The next day as Kurt was coming out of his class, Jake stopped him by a row of lockers. "Kurt! Wait up."

Kurt stopped turning around. "Jake?"

"Yeah." He smiles at Kurt, looking around and glaring at people as they walk by and giving them disgusted looks. "Hey, I know this is late notice but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me sometime."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I- Uhh... I have a boyfriend."

Kurt watched as Jake shrugged. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Blaine, who had been listening the entire time, stepped up beside of Kurt from around the corner and glared at him. "He has a boyfriend. Didn't you hear him?"

Ignoring Blaine, he looked at Kurt. "Hobbit here is your boyfriend?"

Blaine glared at him as Kurt answered, "Yes, he is my boyfriend, and I love him, so do not talk about him like that."

Jake laughed. "You love him now, but one night with me and you'll forget all about him."

Kurt took a step forward, but was too late because Blaine had beat him to it and slapped Jake across the face.

"Don't you EVER talk about my boyfriend like that again. You may think you're some hot piece of ass or something, but Kurt wouldn't go for someone like you. Especially after you said something like that. I love Kurt, and everything about him. I'm not just in a relationship with him for the sex, though it is amazing, and that's something I will know and you will never find out." Blaine smirks as he drags a frozen Kurt down the hall and into the choir room.

The others stare at them as they arrive. "Why so late?" Mr. Schue asks.

Kurt, who is still frozen, finally moves and kisses Blaine hard, not caring about the whoops and hollaring he can distinctly hear from the Glee club members. He pulls back, whispering thank you after thank you to Blaine and smiles up at their director.

"Mr. Schue? Blaine and I have our song. Can we sing it, please?"

The teacher nods, prompting Blaine and Kurt to go up and stand in front of the others.

"You asked why we were late," Kurt smiles, "And the reason is because some jock decided he wanted to get in my pants, Blaine being the amazing boyfriend that he is said something to him about it. So we hope you guys enjoy our song." He didn't notice Mr Schue's slightly worried look.

Kurt runs over to the band, whispering something and smiles as they start to play, Kurt and Blaine trading out parts as they sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before_  
_I want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_Every day I love you more and more_  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
_It all revolves around you_  
_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day _

By the End of the song, Kurt is holding onto Blaine tightly, half turned so they can smile at the assignment on the board. Love songs that inspire you and you can 

relate to.

**Reviews would mean that world! And prompt if you feel so inclined!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :) Thanks for all the favourites/alerts etc! **

**Remember to Prompt!**

**PROMPT: KlaineOnTheBrain- So this prompt is pre-established Klaine. Maybe Blaine can *somehow* get hold of the CCTV footage of the locker room incident with Karofsky, and not only is he horrified that Kurt's first real kiss was forced on him, he also finds himself jealous and realizes he wants to be the first to give Kurt a real kiss with feelings and shit? **

**For the purpose of this one-shot Blaine was always at McKinley. Just go with it, okay?**

There are a couple things you should know about Sue Sylvester. One was that she hated the Glee club. Two, she absolutely despised William Schuster. And three, she was actually a good person at heart. Though she would never reveal the third to anyone. She watched from her office (through the cameras she had bought from the extra Cheerio funds) as Porcelain, her dear sweet Porcelain, was pushed into yet another locker. She sat straight up and watched as he ran after the other boy, David Karofsky, and switched her camera to the room that she had seen the boys go into.

She watched, eyes wide with her own fear, as Karofsky kissed Porcelain and he pushed the other boy back. Closing her eyes after Kurt slid down the roll of bathroom lockers, Sue started forming a plan.

-  
Kurt picked himself up off the floor and ran out as quickly as possible, bumping into his best friend Blaine as tears still poured down his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked immediately as he saw Kurt's stricken face. "Kurt, what happened?"

"I- I- B-Blaine." Kurt whimpered as he flung his arms around the other boy and started to cry even harder, shaking in Blaine's embrace.

Blaine held onto him as he walked him to a nearby bench right outside the cafeteria. "Kurt, what happened?"

Blaine listened intently as Kurt told him the story (without telling him about the kiss), and his face switched between anger, sadness, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Becky?" Coach Sylvester called from her office as she saw the girl walking by in her Cheerios uniform.

"Yes, Coach?" She said as she walked in, smiling brightly.

She handed her a video tape and looked straight into her eyes, dropping a piece of paper on top of it. "During next class I want you to ask to go to the bathroom and drop this in Young Burt Reynolds locker for me, okay? Don't ask questions, don't open the note, just drop it and the tape in his locker. You know how to pick the pathetic contraptions they call locks on the lockers, so do that."

-

Blaine was mumbling to himself furiously as he stormed to his locker, refusing to catch the eye of any of the student body. He hated French. He hated it. Why did it have to be so freaking hard?

He roughly entered his locker code and after the third attempt, the door swung open. He clicked open his bag, ready to shove the cursed subject's books back on the shelf where they belonged. Just as he was about to throw them in, something caught his eye. Something that had definitely not been there a mere hour ago when he had last looked.

"What in the...?" He reached his arm out, taking the folded piece of paper resting on top of the black rectangle and smoothing it out gently. He read the words once, twice, three times.

_"Watch the tape, hobbit. Porcelain needs your help."_

His eyes flickered back to the offending object sitting happily on his shelf and his eyes narrowed. He picked it up and examined it, turning it around in his hands. The note was right: it was a tape. But what could possibly be on it that had any relevance to him? And who could've gotten into his locker and left it there in the first place? He had thought his locker was the one place in this school that was private, but seemingly not. But wait, who was Porcelain?

More confused than ever and French forgotten, he finished at his locker and started walking to his next class. He could deal with the mysterious tape later.

-

He flopped down on the sofa in his bedroom - the only room in the house that still contained a video player. So yes, he still watched videos. Where was the harm in that? He wasn't exactly going to go out and buy the DVDs of films he already owned.

He had already slipped in the video and was waiting patiently for the blank screen to light up. He looked around his room with a bored expression, eyeing the large pile of homework waiting for him across the room. As the video still hadn't started, he fell deeper into the chair, chin resting on bent knees. His eyelashes flickered against his cheeks as his eyelids drooped, tired from the long day at school. He wished Kurt were here. He could relax completely when he was with his best friend.

He suddenly heard the quiet hum of the video starting, eyes snapping open. On the screen there was a black and white image of... the boys locker rooms? Why was he given security camera footage of the boys locker rooms?

Currently, the room was empty. No sweaty boys were milling around the lockers, changing after a long period of practice. It was completely deserted. And then Karofsky stormed in, heading for the lockers. His face was like thunder and Blaine felt physically sick at the sight of him. He had tormented Kurt and himself for so long, even seeing him through a screen scared him.

And then suddenly another boy storms in after him, looking even more furious than the first. Wait...that was Kurt. What was Kurt doing... His eyes flickered down to the date and time in the bottom corner of the screen. The numbers fitted in with the time he had found Kurt crying and in a state after an encounter with Karofsky in that same locker room. Could this be it? The footage? But he still didn't understand...why would he need to see this? He had witnessed and been the subject of Karofsky's taunting many a time. How was this different?

He watched Kurt gesturing wildly at Karofsky, a small smile coming to his face when he realised Kurt was standing up to the Neanderthal. Pride washed through his veins - that was _his _best friend.

And then his heart stopped and time stood still as he watched in horror as Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. _Kissed_ him. It was rough and disgusting and as he was shoved away Kurt's face was contorted in horror and confusion.

He didn't realised he was crying until he felt the tears drop onto his hands, mapping out the contours with their heat.

Grabbing the remote with a vengeance, he pressed the stop button and watched the screen go blank before his eyes. He could only stare in horror and confusion, thoughts jumbled and anger bubbling up inside him - stronger than he had ever felt it before. He had had no idea Karofsky had kissed him, Kurt had only said he had done the normal to him... now he was angry at _himself _as well as Karofsky. He should've noticed something different; should've helped. Kurt had to go through all that alone because he was too blind to see it. He was so _stupid. _His hatred for Karofsky burned stronger than ever.

His head dropped into hands, tears still streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He ordered himself to take deep breaths, for his heart rate to drop to a steady level. He should call Kurt, or at least do something...

It took a good ten minutes for his anger to fade just enough for other thoughts to fly free in his brain. He found out quickly that this new emotion was one he liked less than the original fury.

Jealousy seeped into his mind like water dripping from a faucet, encompassing his brain and sending him sinking back into the couch in confusion. What he had just witnessed was Kurt's very first kiss - well, with a guy. A kiss that had been completely forced upon him and fuelled with anger and confusion. That was the complete opposite of what Kurt deserved - a kiss full of love and passion and just... something that was real. Something that was right. But instead, it was stolen from him.

But then there was the extra confusion coming from the realisation that _he _wanted to be the one to give Kurt that. A perfect first kiss with roses and beautiful music and all the cliché things that he just knew Kurt would love. But Kurt was his best friend and he knew he shouldn't be thinking that but... he couldn't help it. To be honest, it had been nagging him for months but this video had just sparked his growing feelings.

He wanted to make Kurt happy. He needed to talk to his best friend about this and then maybe... maybe he could sort out his feelings.

-

The next day passed by quickly, Glee club letting out a little early and Blaine rushing over to Kurt immediately. He had everything planned out. He had sorted out his feelings and realized he did want to be with Kurt, if Kurt wanted to be with him, that is. Blaine hoped he did.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, the nerve he had been building up all day quickly disappearing, "I was wondering if maybe you would accompany me to Breadstix tonight?"

Kurt's eyes widened then Blaine watched as something flickered across his face, but he nodded anyways. "I would love too. When do I meet you there?"

Blaine looked at his watch, it read 4:30 and smiled. "Six sound good to you?"

Kurt nodded again as he hugged Blaine and quickly left. Blaine watched him go, confusion once again flooding his face.

Six o'clock rolled around and Blaine felt more nervous than before. He had tried to decipher Kurt's face from earlier, but couldn't quite get what he meant. Had he not wanted to come? Did Kurt have a secret boyfriend he hadn't told Blaine about?

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt sat down in front of him. "Hey." Kurt said smiling slightly, making Blaine's heart beat faster. What was happening to him?

"Hi." Blaine said, breathless.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been acting off all day."

"I want to... to talk about what happened with Karofsky." Blaine said, not meeting his eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked out a nearby window. "I'd rather not talk about it, thanks."

"I know about the kiss." Blaine blurted out quietly, because Breadstix was packed.

Kurt's mouth dropped open as he whispered harshly. "How did you find out about that?"

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me Kurt? You're my best friend. You can trust me, you know."

"Because he told me he'd kill me if I told anyone!" Kurt practically shouted then he looked at Blaine and gestured for him to follow him out the door.

Blaine got up, following him and they stopped as soon as they were sure no one could see or hear them.

"He said what exactly?" Blaine said, anger seeping through his veins once more.

"Calm down Blaine, he won't really kill me... Will he?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"He won't lay a damn finger on you." Blaine said angrily.

"Blaine..." Kurt said but Blaine kept talking.

"I'm so glad that whoever sent me that tape did, because now I have proof that that asshole kissed you and we can turn him in. He took away your first real kiss Kurt and I..."

"Blaine..." Kurt tried once again to no avail.

"...and I just hated seeing that happen to you! Because god Kurt, seeing someone else kiss you killed me..."

"BLAINE."

"...killed me, but in a way it also helped me realize my feelings and I-"

Blaine was cut short as Kurt sighed heavily and leaned in, kissing him on the lips.

Kurt pulled back and his eyes widened. "Oh god, Oh god I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you I just couldn't get you to-"

This time Blaine cut Kurt off leaning in and kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. Pulling back, left his forehead connected to Kurt's. "Never apologize for kissing me again. Or we are so breaking up."

"So we're together now?" Kurt said breathlessly, smiling widely.

"Only if you want us to be." Blaine said pulling back, his eyes filling with fear.

He smiled immediately though as Kurt pecked him on the lips and said, "I want to be."

"Me too." Blaine said leaning in to kiss him once again.

"I wish _that_ would have been my first real kiss." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled back, remembering the tape in his bag. "What do you want to do Kurt? I have the proof. Its up to you."

Kurt thought it over in his mind, on one hand he didn't want to rat on someone. He didn't want to be the reason Karofsky was outed, but on the other, he could try to do it again.

"I say, we start with telling my dad." Kurt said in a hurry, "And maybe, we could tell him you're my boyfriend now as well? So I won't have to explain why you will be over the house all the time?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes adoringly.

Sue Sylvester smiled from her car as she watched the two boys quietly. She would never let them know that she was the one who had given young Burt Reynolds the tape, because everyone would realize. Sue Sylvester actually did have a heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope you're enjoying this as much as we are writing it!**

**PROMPT: Juliet Hummel-Anderson -(Klaine is not together. But they can get together in the end.) Kurt rejoins Cheerios and Blaine has NO idea. When Blaine goes to visit Kurtsy at McKinley, he stumbles upon Kurt at Cheerios practice being sexy. Then, when Sam talks to Kurt and Puck pretends to flirt (Blaine doesn't know he's pretending) he snaps and kisses Kurt in a fotof jealousy.**

Blaine pulled into McKinley's parking lot with ease, maneuvering his car into the space that was ironically right next to Finn's car. From his most recent phone call early this morning to Kurt, he knew that Finn had driven Kurt into school so that Blaine could pick him up after Cheerios practice and Kurt's stray car wouldn't have to be left at anyone's mercy.

Switching the ignition off and climbing out his car swiftly, he thought back on his truly awful day. Warblers practice had been a giant lecture from Wes about how no one was performing to the best of their ability anymore and his lessons had been their usual boring selves. The large bulk of homework that was hiding in his bag temporarily forgotten, Blaine locked the car behind him and headed towards McKinley's large field where he knew Kurt would be practising with the rest of the squad.

He knew his way there well now, as he so often met Kurt after practice for a coffee to share their stories of the past day. Kurt's practice was so often now, sometimes he refused Blaine's offers of coffee in favour of the large bed waiting at home for him. Blaine couldn't blame him, really - he couldn't imagine the amount of work and strain Kurt was putting on himself between classes and Glee and Cheerios. He certainly didn't envy him.

As he got closer to the large green space, he could make out the Cheerios dancing around someone in the center of the circle they had made. He couldn't quite make out who it was, as the swish of pony tails and red skirts blocked his view. Music was playing loudly in the background and from here he could see that all the girls were perfectly in time, bodies swaying as the beat did in the background. It was the instrumental of...For Your Entertainment? He was sure it was that song.

Well, it was an interesting choice of music. And the girls sure were killing it. But where was Kurt? He had said they'd be almost done by now...

His eyes flickered to the blonde haired woman in a tracksuit standing at the edge of the field with a megaphone held firmly in place to her mouth. Her shouts of discontent had started as the track reached halfway, even though Blaine could see nothing wrong with the performance.

Suddenly, Mercedes emerged from the red and white circle, strutting out like she owned the place. He grinned, catching his friend's eye and waving. He got a wink back, and as he reached the edge of the field, he could hear Mercedes voice. She wasn't singing loudly, too focused on the extravagant moves she was trying to pull off, so it was hard to hear her over the loud music.

But from what he could hear and see, she was perfect. His grin grew ever wider.

Mercedes caught his eye again, grinning mischievously as Kurt came out the circle, hands on hips and head raised to the sky.

Oh _god. _Blaine had seen the Cheerios practice many times, but Kurt had never been center stage or doing any of..._those _completely distracting hip thrusts and shimmies. His mouth dropped open and all he could do was stare as Kurt bent down, hands caressing his thighs as he immediately got back up again. What in the...

He was attracted to Kurt. Oh god, he was _attracted _to Kurt so much and he shouldn't be because that was his best friend but what he was doing with his _hips _was just criminal.

Kurt hadn't noticed him, too busy performing the incredibly distracting routine and singing his heart out at the same time. Blaine had no idea how he could do both at once, but he supposed that was just the glory of Kurt.

The track finally drew to a close and the Cheerios stilled in their final pose, breaking apart and high fiving each other in joy at performing the routine perfectly. They ignored Sue's cries of how pathetic they were, instead starting their own conversations with each other.

Mercedes walked over to Kurt and smiled, undoubtedly telling Kurt how amazing he was. Blaine watched as she said something to him and he smiled, and suddenly heard someone yell after him, turning his head.

"Hummel!" Blaine heard someone call from the side and looked to see two of the boys dressed in practice football jerseys, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans. He remembered them from when Kurt had brought him here last time.

Kurt walked over to them, and though Blaine couldn't hear them, he tried to make out what they were saying. He watched as one of the boys, Puck, Kurt had told him to call him, laughed as Kurt blushed and slapped his arm playfully. Suddenly, Blaine felt weird.

Was this Kurt's boyfriend? Had he not told Blaine he had a boyfriend? Why was he suddenly feeling angry? He should be happy if Kurt had a boyfriend, right?

Then suddenly Puck rolled his eyes and turned away quickly, starting to walk back to the others to probably say goodbye as the other boy, Sam, slapped Kurt's ass.

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned around quickly. "SAM EVANS! DO NOT TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!"

Sam smirked, "What are you going to do about it Hummel?"

That was it. Blaine couldn't take anymore of this. He walked around the corner from where he had been hiding behind the bleachers, and walked straight over to Kurt.

Kurt finally turned his head his way, eyes widening when he saw that it was Blaine. His best friend was striding towards him with venom in his eyes, taking wide steps across the grass until he stopped right in front of him.

"Blai-" Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with his hands, being careful to not hurt him and with one final glare at _Sam _he smashed their lips together, not even registering Kurt's squeak of shock that quickly melted into a soft moan as Blaine deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue out to map Kurt's bottom lip.

He pulled away with a loud smack, brain finally catching up with his body. He had just kissed Kurt Hummel. He had just _kissed _his best friend. Why did he do that?

He slid his eyes up to meet Kurt's, watching them widen even more in shock. His hand had risen up and was hovering above his mouth. Apparently, the other boys had walked away, since they were now nowhere to be seen. They hadn't kissed for _that _long, had they?

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. It was just you in that uniform doing..._things _and then the guys flirting with you and I snapped. I wasn't thinking and I'm so-"

"Blaine." Kurt's soft whisper cut him off. He still looked like he had seen a ghost and Blaine was seriously worried about him fainting. He felt so bad for doing that, it wasn't right of him. Though he couldn't deny that he had felt something. And that was very, very bad.

When Kurt received no answer from the stricken boy, he spoke again with more force.

"Blaine, do that again."

Blaine stared unblinkingly at Kurt in complete confusion. He wanted him...what?

"What?" Kurt looked at him, eyes still wide and iris' bright blue in the strong sunshine.

"I want you to kiss me again." Blaine swore his heart stopped for a second.

"But Kurt-"

Kurt gave a small growl before pressing his lips instantly to Blaine's, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. He moved his lips against the unresponsive ones, almost pulling away as he realised that maybe this wasn't what Blaine wanted, but then he felt Blaine's arms rise up to settle on his hips and suddenly Blaine's lips were taking control. Kurt gave a loud moan as Blaine sucked softly on his lower lip, all inhibitions gone. Kurt pulled away and fell against him, forehead resting on his.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Blaine's hands grasping ever tighter to pull him closer.

"What was that?" Kurt asked breathlessly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I believe that that...was our first kiss." Kurt chuckled softly.

"Second, if you count your first attack." Blaine hummed in response, eyes glistening. He didn't even register that they were on the middle of a field, eyes probably boring into them from all directions. All that mattered was Kurt.

Blaine paused for a minute, thinking. "Will we ever have a third?" Kurt rolled his eyes immediately, moving his head forward to place a chaste kiss on Blaine's mouth.

"Fourth?" Blaine asked hopefully, causing Kurt to laugh and pull away, grabbing his hand from around his back and linking it between them as he started to walk away.

"Maybe after the first date, if you're lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT: Insomniac-Angel -For an idea...how about a little before Kurt transfers back to McKinley, the Warblers get an invitation to participate in a choir competition for charity (like, the winners get to pick which charity the proceeds go to). They decide they want Kurt to do another duet for their competition piece...but think ANOTHER Warbler's voice would sound better on the song than Blaine's (maybe it's something really classical or is very vocally challenging and Blaine just doesn't have the vocal range for it). Anyway, Kurt's duet partner is a tall, handsome, jockish guy who's making no secret of the fact that he's interested in Kurt. Kurt's oblivious, but Blaine is well aware that the guy looks a LOT more like the guys Kurt's crushed on in the past (ie, Sam and Finn) than Blaine does. Their relationship is still new enough that Blaine gets really insecure and starts being ridiculous about Kurt being alone with his new duet partner.**

**The thing I like about this prompt is it kind of writes itself :) Enjoy guys and remember to prompt ^.^**

Wes sighed in frustration as he banged the gavel on the table once again. "Warblers! Please!"

Everyone finally calmed down, looking up at the Warblers table. "Thank you. Now, we need to discuss a few things."

"Like what charity we're going to give the money we make to and who will be singing the main song." David added.

Wes nodded, "And we were thinking that Kurt could have the solo."

Kurt's eyes widened as he smiled over at his new boyfriend. Blaine looked up at the council, but all of them were avoiding his eyes. _Weird, _Blaine thought as he smiled back over at Kurt.

"And we were thinking, he could have a duet partner." David said, Blaine started to stand up, but sat back down as Thad said, "With Luke on the Celine Dion song My Heart Will Go On."

Kurt let out a squeak of surprise and looked over at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine was glaring at Wes, David and Thad, his face screwed up in an expression Kurt had never seen. This was bad. This was very bad.

Because Luke made it no secret he wanted Kurt, and Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend.

Sure, Kurt and Blaine had only been dating for two weeks, but everyone knew it. They never spent a minute apart. Kurt looked over at Blaine again and saw his head down and eyes closed and sighed. He would have to talk to Wes and David about this.

He turned his head to look over at Luke who winked at him. He sighed and stood up, walking over to sit by Blaine. He reached over, giving Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him before turning back to the council.

The rest of practice passed by quickly, and everyone sighed in relief as the council told them that they could leave. Kurt stayed behind, telling Blaine he could stay too if he wanted.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" David asked, eyeing the boy in question.

Kurt held onto Blaine's hand tightly, "You all know exactly what's wrong! Luke has some little crush on me, and even if you didn't choose Blaine to sing with me, why him?" He asked, looking agitated.

"Because honestly Kurt, he's the only one who can keep up with you vocally on a song like this." Wes sighed. "I know you and Blaine are together, but if you really like each other, then he will trust you."

"I trust him." Blaine said in a small voice.

"This is me coming to you Wes, I don't want to sing with him."

"Sorry to interrupt," They all turned, eyes widening as Luke walked in. "But I forgot my bag and couldn't help but overhearing."

"Oh, I didn't mean -" Kurt started.

"I know what you meant Kurt." Luke smiled quickly, then sighed. "This is for charity though, and if you agree to sing with me, I promise to be good."

Blaine watched Kurt hesitantly nod and aim a small smile at the boy. He trusted Kurt. He did. He just didn't trust Luke.

-

Blaine headed away from his English classroom with a small smile on his face. Mrs Donaldson had kept him behind after class - the last class of the day - to discuss the most recent essay he had handed in. Blaine had immediately been worried as he didn't think it was one of his best essays (he had written it with Kurt there, which was a rather large distraction) but as it turned out, she had wanted to congratulate him. Apparently it had been a 'splendid, well structured' essay. This had surprised him to no end, but it had certainly improved his mood.

The corridors weren't busy as he was so late out, so he could walk down them without having to dodge a mass of people. His locker was quite far away from his last class, so he had time to think to himself. He hummed quietly as he passed the familiar choir room door.

He grinded to a halt as he heard an uplifting laugh coming from inside. Who was that? Warblers practice wasn't on today.

Luckily, the door was slightly ajar and he could peer inside the room quite easily. What he saw brought a wave of jealousy upon him.

Kurt was standing next to the piano, back to him but Blaine could tell that it was him laughing loudly. He knew that laugh as well as his own. Sitting on the piano chair beside him was Luke, his large brown eyes, feigning innocence, peering up at Kurt through thick eyelashes. Blaine knew that look anywhere - embarrassingly, it was one he used on Kurt all the time.

He restrained the urge to slam the door open and storm in, because that would do nothing to help the situation. He knew Kurt had been practicing with Luke ever since it had been decided that they would sing together a week ago, but whenever he brought up his suspicions to Kurt about the conniving boy they had been shot down. He had charmed his way into Kurt's heart and now Kurt thought of him somewhat as a friend.

He could hear a snippet of a few sentences from inside the room, mostly from Luke, and he was definitely flirting.

Then he saw Luke turn to the piano, fingers performing a careful dance over the keys. Kurt's voice rose out, voice and piano melting together to form one flawless sound.

Damn, he had never heard Kurt sing that well before. And that was _really _saying something, since they sang together all the time.

He stood stock still, frozen in place. It wasn't like he could do anything. He couldn't risk upsetting Kurt, which he knew would happen if he just burst in and started accusing Luke of flirting.

So he stood there and listened to the whole song, feeling close to crying. He really shouldn't be this jealous - it was _his _dorm Kurt would be visiting after this to cuddle with him. But as Luke's voice joined Kurt's on the chorus, sounding almost (_almost,_ not quite) as good as Kurt's, he couldn't take it.

He stormed away from the door, features set in a grimace. He didn't know what to do.

-

"Blaine, will you just tell me what's going on? You've been really distant lately."

Blaine was lying on his bed reading a book while Kurt did his essay on the far side of the room at his desk.  
"Nothing." Blaine mumbled petulantly, raising his book higher so that he didn't have to see Kurt's disappointed stare. His boyfriend had been spending a greater amount of time with Luke from when he witnessed their rehearsal. More time with Luke meant less time with him and more reason to be suspicious.

He knew that he was being stupid. But he didn't care enough to stop.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I can't fix this!" Kurt's voice was raised, shocking Blaine slightly. He had never spoken to him like that before.

"It's nothing, okay? Just leave it, Kurt!" He threw the book to the end of the bed, glaring at Kurt with vehemence.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine." Blaine watched in horror as Kurt collected his stuff and stormed out of his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Fantastic.

-

Blaine sighed, frustrated, as all the Warblers, including Kurt came in and Kurt sat all the way across the room from him. Although Kurt didn't look mad, the fact that he sat so far away worried Blaine. He took a seat, not wanting to stand and be a part of anything today.

Wes noticed him sit, and looked over at David and they both frowned, starting practice anyways.

"Warblers," Wes said in his 'listen' voice, "We would like Kurt and Luke to please come up and sing their duet for us today. You all have been practicing, haven't you?"

Both boys nodded as they made their ways to the front of the room.

Kurt took a big gulp of breath as the music started. He could do this. He could fix this between him and Blaine. He had to.

Ignoring the way Luke was staring at him, Kurt turned to Blaine and sang along, forgetting completely that Luke was even singing with him.

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you, go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you, go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold you_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

By the end of the song, Blaine and Kurt were both in tears. Kurt had just sang an entire song to his boyfriend. In front of the Warblers.

Kurt smiled softly at him, hoping it conveyed how sorry he was. It took him a while, but after running into Jon in the hallway and finding out Blaine had heard him and Luke singing together, Kurt knew why Blaine was angry.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mouthed to Blaine, hoping Blaine would forgive him. He smiled at Kurt in return, making Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and going back over to his seat.

"That was fantastic Kurt, but did you forget you had a duet partner?" Wes scolded.

Kurt shrugged, and smiled as he saw Blaine stand up. "Warblers, Council if its okay with you, I have a song I would like to sing to my boyfriend to apologize?"

David gestured for him to move to the front of the room and looked right at Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt, and I know this is crazy, as we've only been dating a few weeks, but I was terrified I would lose you."

As the music started, Kurt's breath caught. He knew this song.

_I was dreaming of the past,_  
_And my heart was beating fast._  
_I began to lose control, _  
_I began to lose control._  
_I didn't mean to hurt you. _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry._  
_Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you. _  
_I'm just a jealous guy._

_I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore._  
_I was shivering inside, _  
_I was shivering inside._  
_I didn't mean..._

_I was trying to catch your eyes, _  
_though that you was trying to hide._  
_I was swallowing my pain, _  
_I was swallowing my pain._  
_I didn't mean..._

As the song came to a close, Kurt smiled at Blaine and in that instant Blaine knew. They would be okay.

**The songs used in this chapter are Celine Dion's "My heart will Go on" and John Lennon's "Jealous Guy". :) Hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review and PROMPT!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMPT from Ashanti: what if in Blame It on the Alcohol, Kurt gets drunk and kisses Rachel? And Blaine becomes his jealous self and tries to talk Kurt out of his confusion in the car and lets something slip. **

"Kurt?" Blaine said to the large wooden dormitory door, waiting to hear the familiar cry of his best friend from within. He stood still, ear straining to hear any sounds of shuffling from inside. There was nothing.

Where was he? They were supposed to be heading off to Rachel Berry's house party. Kurt had told him explicitly to come to his dormitory...hadn't he?

He was pretty sure he had. Oh well, he could just wait inside. Kurt wouldn't mind.

He turned the elegant door handle carefully, slipping into the familiar room with a soft sigh. He always felt more at home in Kurt's dorm, as it just screamed...Kurt. Blaine's was too impersonal, not at all welcoming.

He closed the door quietly behind him, eyes roaming the room to double check that Kurt wasn't there. Coming quickly to the conclusion that he wasn't, he went and sat at his desk.

He watched the minutes pass by on Kurt's small alarm clock impatiently. Where on earth was he? They were going to be late if he didn't turn up soon. Spinning on the chair, he turned to face the wall, eyes scanning the desk in front of him. Homework was laid out in neat piles across the desk - as was customary for Kurt. Pencils and pens were arranged neatly in a wooden container which was sat on top of a notebook.

A notebook that had bright red writing inside a large love heart.

He knew he shouldn't look. Of course he knew he shouldn't look. That was a complete invasion of privacy... but somehow he found the notebook in his hands, contrary to what his thought process was telling him.

In Kurt's neat writing, placed centrally in the love heart were the words "Blaine + Kurt"

Blaine swore his heart stopped. Wait...what? Kurt... Kurt likes him?

It made sense now that Blaine thought about it. He never seen it before, too afraid that he would screw their friendship up, because of course he thought of Kurt that way. Who wouldn't? Kurt was... simply put, he was _Kurt._

But now that he knew Kurt had feelings for him- he was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt opened the door, quickly throwing the back where it came from. "Oh." Kurt smiled as he walked in. "Hey,I was just looking for you."

Blaine tried to smile normally, but as he watched Kurt walk in, all the feelings he had been trying to deny hit him at once.

"H-Hey." He stammered. "I came in to look for you to, but you were gone so I figured I would wait."

"I'm glad you did then because we have to leave soon. They are drinking though so I understand if you don't want to come with me." Kurt said watching Blaine carefully.

"No, No. I want to go out with you- go to the party with you." Blaine said, quickly trying to correct himself.

Kurt didn't seem to notice as he squealed and hugged Blaine quickly. "Thank you! Thank you!" Blaine hugged Kurt back tightly closing his eyes as he buried his head into Kurt's neck.

Blaine cleared his throat, pulling back and smiling. "Are you ready then?"

Kurt laughed, "Let's go to the Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza."

Blaine and Kurt sank down on the small red sofa simultaneously, staring around the large room at the train wreck taking place. Each Glee club member was clutching a red cup to them like it was a lifeline, occasionally (more than occasionally, in some people's case) tipping it up to their mouths in need of even more alcohol.

The boys were silent, eyes wide in horror. Brittany was half naked and dancing in front of a cackling Santana; Rachel seemed to be attached to Finn's mouth; Quinn was dancing by herself in the corner, head swinging in time to the music and the rest of the club was doing various incomprehensibly embarrassing things around them.

"Wow," Blaine said. He sat with his cup in his lap, the clear liquid swirling around as he shifted to move slightly closer to Kurt. He was so glad that they had made the decision to have water instead of alcohol - even more drunk people in the same room would not be good for anyone.

"Yup." Kurt agreed. Why was he friends with these people? They were clearly all insane.

Both boys shrunk back as Puck came dancing over to them, shirtless, head extending out and back in again and arms flapping. Oh god, was he doing the chicken dance?

"You okay, Puck?" Blaine asked tentatively, eyebrows furrowing as Puck continued dancing on the spot, staring at them intently. Then he just walked away with no comment.

"What in the...?" Kurt could only shrug as Blaine turned his confused gaze to him. He had no idea what was going through his friends' heads. He had never seen them all like this before and it kind of intimidated him.

"Thank you so much for coming. If I had been the only sober one here I...God, that would have been awful." Blaine gave out a soft chuckle, hand resting on Kurt's knee, as was customary.

"It's no problem. You know, if you get past the insanity of it all it's actually quite amusing." His hazel eyes followed Sam as he lay on the floor, mumbling something about how soft the carpets were and god, he loved carpets.

"I suppose." Kurt said warily, still eyeing Rachel who had managed to pry herself off Finn's mouth for a second to belt out a song on the small stage. Nobody was listening to her aside from Finn who was sitting cross-legged in front of the stage with his arms in the air, swaying slowly to the fast beat. Kurt could only shake his head in wonder at the pair of them.

Brittany was suddenly in front of the sitting boys, hands outstretched towards Blaine.

"Come on, dolphin number two! Come dance with me!" She ignored Blaine's refusal and pulled him up roughly, dragging him to middle of the room. She immediately started dancing around him, hands straying all over his torso. Blaine shot a desperate look at Kurt as she started grinding against him - he looked truly terrified. Kurt hid behind his hand to cover his laughter. Blaine's expression was golden - he looked like he was in physical pain.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel screamed, falling off the stage with a hiccough as the rest of the group whooped and cheered.

Excellent. This would end well. Kurt dragged himself up off the sofa towards Blaine who was standing still in the middle of the room. Brittany had abandoned him in favour of being first to sit down.

"I'm scarred for life." Blaine choked out, hand reaching for Kurt's as he tried not to burst out laughing.

Kurt pulled him over to the circle, sitting in the only two places that were left. He didn't want to do this; didn't want another kiss ruined for him. But he didn't have the energy to try and argue with the drunk group. Blaine seemed to be feeling the same as his grip tightened when they had sat down.

Neither let go, although they did let their hands fall to the floor, both smiling madly. They watched as Brittany had to kiss Sam, Santana had to kiss Puck, and Quinn had to kiss Artie. Finally Rachel grabbed bottle and chuckled, "My turn!" Before spinning.

Kurt and Blaine watched as it spinned and spinned until it started to slow down. With a horror stricken expression, Blaine realized the bottle had two options for how slow it was going. Him or Kurt.

Blaine coughed loudly as the bottle stopped right on Kurt. Rachel looked up with a dopey grin and smiled as she started to lean forwards. "I always wanted to know what a gay guy's lips tasted like."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel that makes no sense, I'm sure they taste almost like -" But his sentence was cut off as Rachel connected her lips to his.

Blaine made the mistake of watching them, his heart feeling like it was dropping into his stomach and he actually felt nauseous.

Kurt pulled back and looked like he had just had the worst experience of his life. Rachel however, looked like she wanted to lean back in and that's exactly what she started to do.

No. Blaine would not let this happen. Before Rachel could even get close to kissing Kurt again, Blaine connected his lips to Kurt's.

The kiss started out slow, both boys shocked and just as Blaine was about to pull away because Kurt wasn't kissing back, Kurt put his hand on the side of Blaine's face and kissed him deeper.

Neither boy knew how much time had passed before they finally needed to pull back for air. Kurt immediately moved his hand to his lips, smiling like Christmas and Easter had both come early this year, but he didn't care because Blaine's expression matched his.

He turned to the others to apologize and say he needed to talk to Kurt privately, but they were all doing their own thing again so Blaine snuck Kurt up the stairs and sat down in the living room.

"So... about that kiss..." Kurt smiled shyly.

Blaine smiled back reassuringly, "About the kiss, it was amazing... Kurt."

"I agree, but, and I don't mean this in a bad way... why?"

Blaine shut his eyes, he didn't really know how to answer that. "We've been friends for a really long time Kurt and I..." Blaine takes a deep breath, "When I was in your room earlier, I sort of found something."

Kurt eyes widened, "W-What did you find?"

"It was a drawing." Kurt gasped making Blaine look up. "A drawing of our names in a heart."

"Ohh god," Kurt whispered, hiding his face.

"No, don't be embarrassed. Please. When I saw it, I... I had never..." Blaine sighed, frustrated - he couldn't get this out. "It made me feel happier than I ever have Kurt and I just... watching you kiss Rachel just made me mad and I couldn't understand why. Then I did understand why. I was jealous and god Kurt I-"

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips softly to make him stop rambling. "You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?"

Blaine shut up instantly, making Kurt chuckle lightly and start to explain. "That drawing is from before Valentine's day." Kurt sighed. "Remember how you asked what I was writing in my notebook and I told you I was planning weekend outfits?"

"Yeah." Blaine whispered, trying not to smile too big.

"Well I lied, I was drawing that." Kurt said as he avoided Blaine's eyes.

Reaching over to softly grab Kurt's chin, Blaine turned him back to look up at him and kissed him once again. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well I don't just kiss anybody like that so I hope... boyfriends?"

Blaine couldn't help it, he smiled so widely that Kurt laughed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I would like nothing more."


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMoMo- Kurt gets a call or several calls from someone (Finn) with "Just the Way You Are" set as their personal ringtone on his cellphone and leaves the room smiling when he takes the call making Blaine think it's a boyfriend**

**We changed the end alittle to where Blaine and Kurt are already dating, but its right after they first get together, somewhere around Comeback. **

**This ones pretty short, but we Hope you guys enjoy! :D **

"Kurttttt." Blaine whined as he tried once again to get his new boyfriend to watch Beauty and the Beast with him in his dorm room. "Please?"

Kurt rolled over and looked at Blaine who was pouting at him and looking very close to a kicked puppy. "Fine."

Blaine's face lit up as he got up and put in the movie, pressing play before getting back in the bed and snuggling up next to Kurt.

They watched the movie singing along to the songs before Kurt's phone went off.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

"I'll be right back, I got to take this." Kurt said unwrapping himself from Blaine and going into the hallway.

Blaine tried to pay attention to the movie, but he heard giggling from the hallway and couldn't help but wonder who it was. Who would Kurt set the ringtone to 'Just the Way You Are' for?

Blaine heard the knob turn and quickly looked back to the T.V. trying to pay attention to what the characters were saying. He looked over, seeing Kurt smiling a genuine smile as he came back in and he felt a pang in his chest, wondering why he couldn't make Kurt smile that way.

"Sorry." Kurt said as he laid back down, letting Blaine wrap his arms around him again and snuggling closer to him.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and smiled at him for a minute before leaning in and kissing his lips softly. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Kurt's phone went off again.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

Kurt sighed as he pulled back. "I'm so sorry, give me just a minute and I'll be all yours."

Kurt walked out into the hall again and Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. Who kept calling Kurt? His Kurt. He knew he was probably completely overreacting, but he was new to this whole boyfriend thing and... he was scared that he wasn't good enough for Kurt. That the boy had made a dreadful mistake in kissing him back. Kurt was amazing, gorgeous, talented and perfect. He was just...Blaine. Why would Kurt ever fall for him? That was probably his other... boyfriend, or something, on the phone.

His forehead creased and his eyes grew sad. Desperately trying to not let tears build up he snuggled deeper into the bed covers. He heard Kurt's loud, bubbly laugh coming from outside the door before it opened once more. He averted his eyes as soon as Kurt's face popped round the frame, pretending he was concentrating on the movie when in fact, he had no idea what was going on. He didn't care.

"Sorry again!" Kurt jumped back on the bed but Blaine made no move to snuggle back into him. Kurt frowned, confused, but shuffled closer anyway. His head rested on Blaine's chest, but still Blaine did not move his arms to wrap around him.

As the next song started Kurt sang along, voice laced with joy. After a few bars he stopped, swinging his head round to look at Blaine's sullen features. He, unlike before, was not singing.

"Blaine, what's wrong? You look unhappy." The curly haired boy crossed his arms in defiance, still not daring to look Kurt in the eye. He felt so betrayed and useless.

"Blaine?" Blaine darted his gaze to Kurt's but immediately looked down, eyes settling on his crossed arms.

"Nothing's wrong." His voice came out weak and broken. God, he hated sounding like that. He hated that Kurt could do this to him.

"No offence, Blaine, but you look like someone's just confiscated all your bow ties. Please tell me what's wrong. You seemed fine a minute ago!"

Blaine sighed heavily, eyes closing. "The phone call," he murmured, barely audible.

"What, honey? You'll have to speak up." Blaine cursed his heart for skipping a beat at the term of endearment.

"The phone call, Kurt!" He pulled completely out of the embrace and sat up straight on the bed, his back turned to Kurt.

"What about the phone call? That was just-"

"You came in looking like someone had given you a role on Broadway! I can't make you smile like that, but clearly he can! The ringtone? Really? You couldn't have made it anymore obvious, could you?"

"Blaine, it was just-!"

"No, Kurt!" He rose off the bed in frustration, hands fisting in his hair and foot scuffing the carpet. "Why did you bother with me if you already had somebody else? What was the point? Was it just to break my heart? Because guess what, it worked."

"Blaine, would you just listen to me, damn it!" The boy stopped, eyes rising to the confused boy still sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I was talking to Finn! Just the Way You Are was the song he sang to me at my dad's wedding and I thought it would be appropriate as a ringtone, and he called to tell me that dad's letting me stay at Dalton this weekend so I can spend more time with you!"

Blaine stood frozen, face melting into a look of horror. He took a moment to process this information.

"You really do... want me?" His pleading eyes followed Kurt's as he rose from the bed to stand in front of him. His warm hands reached up to cup his face and Blaine could feel tears springing to his eyes.

"Want you? Blaine, where is all this coming from? Of course I want you, silly. Don't I make it obvious?" He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's slightly parted lips to demonstrate his point.

"You do, I just... I can't understand how I managed to find you." Kurt's face crumpled and he pulled Blaine into a close embrace, immediately feeling Blaine's nose brushing his neck and eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He held him tightly; reassuringly.

"All that matters is that we did find each other." he whispered into Blaine's soft curls, eliciting a soft sniff from the boy in his arms.

He pulled back, smiling widely. "So...we have all weekend together. Want to finish the movie and snuggle?"

And Blaine's wide smile was all he needed as his answer as they sunk back down onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMoMo -Brittney comes to visit and kisses Kurt**

Blaine lay beside Kurt on the soft carpet of Rachel Berry's bedroom. The rest of New Directions were also piled into the room - Rachel had somehow convinced her dads to let even the boys stay over - strewn out over various pieces of furniture and the floor. Kurt's hand was linked with Blaine's between them. They weren't complaining at the cramped conditions - quite the opposite, in fact.

This special sleepover was a sort of goodbye to the seniors, but they were all trying not to think of the advancing departure. Even though some wouldn't admit it, they would all miss each other. It wasn't ever going to be the same again and they knew it, they had just chosen this one night to ignore it and be happy.

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand.

"You remember when Kurt and I joined the Cheerios?" Mercedes said suddenly, sitting on the bed and doing Quinn's hair. The room gave out various responses of agreement while Kurt grimaced at the memory. Sure, it had been fun. But it had also gave him some stress.

"I have to say, Hummel. Your performance of Four Minutes was hot." Santana fanned herself, perching on Brittany's lap. The girls were dressed in the slinkiest pyjamas possible, but that was only to be expected.

"Thanks, Santana." Kurt couldn't help but blush at her comment.

"Hang on. Is there a video of this anywhere?" Blaine asked the group, propping himself up on his elbow, hand still intertwined with Kurt's.

"I think Artie uploaded one to YouTube, right?" Artie nodded in response to Quinn's query as Blaine sunk back down to the floor.

"I need to see that." he murmured into Kurt's ear. The boy turned to glare at him but his face quickly melted into a smile.

"How many pairings have we had in this group? Like, dating?" Finn wondered, sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor next to a reclining Sam.

Rachel groaned, rolling over on the bed. "Too many, Finn. I lost count last year. I mean, everyone kept cheating on people and-"

"Okay, okay." Finn shushed her, not wishing to broach the subject of his cheating when they were supposed to be happy. Rachel only aimed a small glare in his direction, before smiling round the room again. Her gaze landed on Kurt and her smile turned mischievous, eyes flicking to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine? Did you ever hear about Kurt and Brittany?" Blaine turned away from making heart eyes at Kurt and shot her a confused look. She grinned when Kurt started making a hand movement to cut her off, but she continued anyway.

"They dated! Didn't he tell you?" Blaine looked at Kurt who was blushing furiously.

"You...huh?"

"Yeah, Blaine. Didn't you hear? Me and Kurt are unicorns and unicorns should stick together. We made out and stuff, but then he realised that he was a dolphin, so..." she trailed off, playing with Santana's ponytail.

"Made out?" Blaine squeaked.

"Yeah. Don't you know what that means, Blaine Warbler? I can show you!" She nudged Satana off her lap and got up, heading over to Kurt.

"Brittany, I don't think that that's-"

Kurt's words were cut off as Brittany's lips connected to his in the next second.

Blaine watched in horror as Brittany kissed Kurt and... was that Kurt kissing _back_? Blaine quickly turned away, knowing that of course Brittany would never take Kurt away from him, but suddenly imagining Kurt in New York and all the guys that live there. Blaine swallowed hard. What if after Kurt got to New York, Kurt found someone better?

Getting up and ignoring the stares of confusion, Blaine walked out of the room and onto the front porch, needing fresh air.

"Blaine!" He heard someone call as they rushed down the stairs and immediately recognized it as Kurt.

"On the porch." He said loud enough to where he heard Kurt open the door a few seconds later.

Kurt walked out, shutting the door behind him, "Are you okay? You just disappeared all of a sudden. Sorry about Britt though, you know how she is."

"Fine." Blaine whispered then cursed himself, because that had come out a lot more broken than he meant for it to.

Kurt noticed and took a step closer to him. "Blaine?" He said quietly this time.

Blaine looked away quickly, trying to will the tears away and sighed. "Its fine, Kurt. I'm fine."

"A-are you mad? That Britt kissed me, I mean? And that I kissed her back... I was just being nice."

Kurt sounded so sad that Blaine thought his head would hurt later from turning so fast. "No, baby no, of course not."

"Then what's wrong? Because you left pretty quickly."

"I- I didn't get mad... I really didn't. Its just-" Blaine sighed, taking a deep breath and turning to look at Kurt and trying his hardest not to cry. "Its just that when she came over and kissed you, I felt _jealous. _Not because of Britt, but because I imagined the next year all at once. You're going to be in New York, Kurt and I'm going to be here, and I don't want to hold you back from anything, but god I don't want to lose you either."

Blaine wiped his sleeve across his face at some of the tears that had fallen and looked over as Kurt grabbed his chin and made Blaine look at him.

"Listen to me Blaine. Okay? You're not going to lose me. How many times do I have to tell you that? Sure, there are going to be guys in New York who might flirt with me," Blaine swallowed hard at this, making Kurt lean in and peck him on the lips, "But every time one of them does, I'll go into a big long rant about how I have an amazing boyfriend back home who I love with all my heart and they'll walk away."

"But what if-" Blaine said, Kurt cutting him off.

"No what ifs. Its one year Blaine. One. Believe me, one year isn't anything compared to how long I plan on spending with you." Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes widened, then he broke out into the most breathtaking smile Kurt had ever seen.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. When I said I'd never say goodbye to you I meant it."

Blaine smiled, leaning over and kissing Kurt again, but this time he had no doubt that they would make it.


	8. Chapter 8

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMomo - Kurt has been spending time with David and Wes and being evasive about why cuz they are helping him plan a surprise for Blaine**

Looking around the empty choir room of McKinley, Kurt took a long shaky sigh. It was crazy to think that in just a few short months, he wouldn't see this choir room anymore, he wouldn't see his friends (except Rachel and Finn) anymore, but worst of all he wouldn't see Blaine anymore.

He didn't want to think about that though, today was important. Kurt smiled yet again as he remembered the date, March 15th, it was his and Blaine's one year anniversary. Thinking back, Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had to make today perfect.

Calling the only people he knew that knew Blaine almost as much as he did, he chuckled at their greeting. "Wes, David? I request the Warblers help. I want to serenade my boyfriend. Yes I know last time you all sang off campus things didn't work out, but Blaine and I are dating now."

Kurt shook his head as they tried to protest and gasped, "Guys come on, Nothing can go wrong. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow around 6 okay?"

Kurt tapped his finger impatiently against his coffee cup, gaze darting to the door and then to the clock repeatedly. It was 6.05 and they should have been there by now. Kurt did have other things to do than wait for Warblers with no time management skills.

He gave a sigh of relief when the blazered forms of Wes and David careered through the door, their raised voices breaking the quiet din of the customers.

"It's not my fault, I told you! Nick was the one who put it there and-"

"Shut up, David! Watch-!" Kurt watched in mild disbelief as David threw his arms up in the air and narrowly missed a shocked customer who was trying to exit the shop.

Muttering apologies, they headed over to Kurt's corner table. They sat down tentatively as he fixed them his best glare.

"You're late." He said coldly. For some reason, he was in a truly awful mood.

"It was David's fault!" Wes exclaimed at the same time as the other boy blamed it on him. Kurt could only sigh.

"So, it's Blaine and I's one year anniversary and I was thinking that I could serenade him. But I was hoping that you could help me and it could be a bit more on the... grander scale."

Both boys frowned. They did not like the sound of 'grander scale' at all, especially not by Kurt's definition of the word.

"Kurt, I still don't know if we can perform off campus, I mean-"

"You did it for Blaine, remember? Somewhere Only We Know. So why can't you do it for me?"

The boys looked at each other guilty before Wes gave a slight nod to David.

"Okay, Kurt. We'll do it, but-" They were silenced by the familiar opening bars of Teenage Dream coming from Kurt's phone. Kurt shot them a glare as Wes collapsed onto David's shoulder through the strain of holding in his laughter.

"Blaine! Hi!" He forced himself to sound cheery as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Kurt! I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house and do our French homework. I really need help with it and I... is that Wes and David?" By this time, the Warblers chuckles had turned into full blown laughter which echoed in the small coffee shop. Why did they find his ringtone so funny? He would never understand their minds.

"Um, yes." Kurt answered hesitantly, well aware that he couldn't let slip the surprise they were in the middle of planning for him.

"Oh. Um...I didn't know you met up with them sometimes." Blaine sounded hurt and Kurt immediately panicked. Blaine was going to think he was cheating, wasn't he?

"No, I don't!" Well done, Kurt. That's not suspicious at all.

"Then... what are you doing with them?" His voice had faded away so that Kurt could barely hear it. Kurt knew that when Blaine was upset his voice would go like this - soft, distant. He hated knowing that it was his fault he sounded like that.

"I was just... I just called them to see if they wanted to meet up at the Lima Bean. It was on a complete whim, which is why I didn't invite you."

Blaine sniffed quietly. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you-" Kurt cut him off quickly, desperate not to leave Blaine like this.

"No, I can come over if you want!" The drawn out pause seemed endless.

"If you're sure you don't mind leaving Wes and David."

"I'd much rather be with you, honey. I'll be around 45 minutes, is that okay?"

"Sure." Blaine's voice was a little brighter, but still seemed somewhat defeated.

"Love you!" Kurt ended the call before Blaine had time to say it back, just wanting to get this meeting over with. He hurried back over to the table where Wes and David seemed to have calmed themselves down.

"I don't have much time, but here's what we're going to do."

-

_We're ready. _ _-Wes&David_

Kurt smiled down at the text and looked over as Blaine came out of the bathroom. Kurt swallowed hard as he looked his boyfriend up and down. "You look-"

"Perfect." Blaine whispered as he finally looked up at Kurt. He walked over to him and twirled him around once. Leaning over, he kisses the shell of Kurt's jaw before whispering, "Happy One Year, baby."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear, "Happy one year to you too." Pulling back, he gave Blaine a peck on the lips before sighing. "We've got to go or we will be late for our reservations."

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out the door.

Just as they got settled in the car, Kurt's phone went off and Blaine looked at the caller ID. "Wes and David?"

"Uhh yeah, they wanted help with something new for the Warblers and..." Kurt started the car, trailing off before hitting the button and answering.

"Hello?" Kurt said as he pulled out of the driveway. "I'm driving so make this quick."

Blaine couldn't distinctly hear what they were saying, but Kurt started laughing and it made Blaine's stomach turn. Why did this keep getting to him? Why?

Kurt shook his head and he said bye and hung up the phone. "They say happy anniversary."

Blaine didn't seem to be listening, looking out at the too familiar scenery.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

Blaine growled lowly, "I don't know Kurt, ask your best friends, Wes and David."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked over at Blaine then back to the road again. "What do you mean?"

"All you've been doing is talking to them since this morning, Kurt. Today is supposed to be about me and you, but everytime I turn around it's Wes and David this David and Wes that!"

Kurt came to a stop in front of Breadstix, and sighed. "Blaine it's not like-"

"Like what Kurt? Because it feels like you're avoiding me! And today of all days!"

"Blaine! I've been-"

"I don't want to have this conversation now!" Blaine said angrily, looking out the window at the place everyone in Lima attended.

Don't want to... Don't want... Damn it, Blaine! Get the fuck out of this car and follow me now!" Kurt said, not quite yelling but close enough to it that Blaine listened right away.

Following him to the entrance, he sighed as Kurt let him walk in first.

He looked back at Kurt and took a deep breath, trying to forget about the argument. Tonight was about them.

Turning into the entrance, Blaine's face lit up as he saw all the Warblers and New Directions looking over at him and Kurt yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Blaine looked back at Kurt and his eyes widened. "This is-." Stopping mid sentence Blaine felt like the worst boyfriend in the world as realization hit him. "This is what you've been doing all day?"

Kurt nodded. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't think. I got scared and sort of jealous because I thought you were getting bored of me."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I love you."

Blaine was about to reply, but he looked up and saw Wes and David motioning for Kurt to join them. "Come on!" Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine to a seat where he could see the mini stage the Warblers had recreated from Valentines day last year. "Sit right here, and know that I mean every word."

Kurt turned, taking his place in front of the Warblers and smiling. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Breadstix. Many of you know that one year ago today my life was changed forever. Today is Blaine and I's one year anniversary." Kurt smiled as he got a few catcalls from their friends. Looking straight at Blaine, Kurt took a deep breath. "I love you, and thank you for choosing me."

The opening notes started to play as Kurt grabbed the mike. He walked right up to Blaine, starting to sing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

Leaning in to kiss the other on the last note, neither of them noticed the cheering, not only from their friends, but from everyone who had watched them fall in love.

**Prompts are still open and reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMomo -At sectionals instead of Kurt talking to Rachel in the lobby when Blaine comes to get him he's talking to Puck or Sam**

Kurt stared at the reflected image of himself in the mirror, scrutinizing every imperfection with distaste. He raised the soft brush to his cheek again, swiping it over the smooth porcelain surface until there was just a hint of pink to pronounce the structure of his cheekbones.

He wasn't nervous about the competition - he knew it would go fine with Blaine as their frontman. All he really had to do was remember to smile and sway at the right time, something he was sure he could manage. He had fit into the Warblers easily after a week or so, Blaine's comforting words guiding him every step of the way. He was a bit disappointed that they would have to face the New Directions and that one of them would have to lose, though. He obviously didn't want the Warblers to lose, but it wouldn't be nice seeing his former Glee club doing so either.

But oh well, what happened would happen. The worthier club would win and he couldn't dispute that.

He jumped back from the mirror as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. From the reflection in the mirror, he could instantly see Sam walking up to him, grinning.

"Sam! What a pleasant surprise!" Sam stopped behind him and clapped him on the back in greeting.

"Hey, Kurt. I was just coming to wish you good luck. It really sucks that we're competing against you because that obviously means you're going to lose, but I hope you enjoy the performance."

Kurt chuckled and swatted the boy's arm, knowing from his teasing tone that he was joking.

"Still can't understand why I had a crush on you." he shot back, eliciting a loud laugh from the blonde-haired boy. The two boys had discussed Kurt's former feelings a while ago and both were completely comfortable with the topic, Sam understanding completely. Kurt admired the boy for that.

"Who doesn't dig this?" Sam flexed his bicep and pulled a face, Kurt rolling his eyes at his antics.

What he didn't know was that his current love interest (although Blaine didn't know it yet) was hiding in the corridor, listening to their conversation with bated breath. And he was extremely confused at the sudden incomprehensible emotion bubbling up inside of him.

Listening intently, Blaine couldn't help but wonder why he had never heard Kurt laugh that way. Kurt had seemed happy at Dalton, he fit in well, but Blaine had never heard him laugh like _this._

"How is everyone?" Kurt asked as he stopped laughing at a joke Sam had just told.

"They miss you. We all miss you, Kurt. We would protect you, you know. Have all the guys around you all the time." He said as he looked at Kurt with a sad smile. Blaine felt like he was being punched, what if Kurt went back to them? To that school? To _Sam?_

"I miss you guys too, but I love Dalton. I love the friends I've made, I love that I'm safe." Kurt said as he looked anywhere but at Sam's face. He didn't want to give in so easily.

"I understand." Blaine suddenly heard someone move forward and peeped around the corner, making him wish he hadn't as soon as he looked. Sam had moved forward and was now giving Kurt a bone crushing hug. _It's just a hug._ Blaine tried to remind himself. _Why do you even care? _Another part of him screamed. Blaine sighed, what was wrong with him.

"Just remember that you always have a home with us in New Directions, Kurt. Its kinda getting boring listening to Rachel sing without anyone challenging her now." Sam said, smiling as he pulled back.

Kurt chuckled, "I bet."

Still standing close to Kurt, Blaine saw Sam lean over and say something that he couldn't hear because Sam had whispered it in his ear. He watched as Kurt blushed and shook his head.

Blaine closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. Suddenly he realized what was wrong. He was jealous.

But why was he jealous? He couldn't understand. Why would he be jealous of someone saying something to Kurt? Him and Kurt were friends, best friends in fact. So why would he be feeling this way? It wasn't like Blaine had never had thoughts about Kurt in a way other than the way friends thought about each other. Anyone could tell Kurt was amazing, but Blaine knew practically everything about him. He knew what Kurt's coffee order was, he knew all the magazines, movies, and books Kurt liked, he knew that the only way to calm Kurt down was to take him out, and he knew- Blaine stopped, his eyes widening. _He was falling for Kurt Hummel. _

It all made sense now, everything the guys at Dalton were saying to him, the questions he got about why he and Kurt weren't dating yet. They practically were dating, just not... dating.

Blaine looked around the corner once again, seeing Kurt blush again and narrowing his eyes, deciding it was time to intervene.

He stormed through the door, instantly stopping the conversation.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed happily, Blaine shooting him a strained smile as he glared at Sam. The boy smiled at him, not seeming to realise that Blaine was glaring.  
"Hi, Kurt." Blaine's voice was surprisingly soft as he spoke to Kurt, finally reaching him. He immediately placed an arm around Kurt's waist, tugging on him slightly to pull him closer. He missed the look of confusion Kurt shot him, but the boy went along with the new closeness willingly.

"I was told to come get you. We're doing a final run through." Both Sam and Kurt stared at him in surprise, noticing the underlying anger in his voice. Kurt stared at him for a moment before smiling at Sam.

"Tell the others I say hi and good luck!" Kurt said. Sam began walking out the door, still turned to look towards the boys.

"I will! Bye, Blaine." He grinned at him before disappearing through the door, but Blaine didn't reply.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, but Blaine immediately stepped forward, taking Kurt by surprise. He stared deep into Kurt's eyes, Kurt looking back in confusion. He watched Blaine's mouth open and close repeatedly as if he was trying to say something before he sighed deep and long.

"Just nervous." he mumbled, finally tearing his eyes away from Kurt's and looking at the floor.

"You don't get nervous," Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's, "What's wrong, Blaine?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

"There's nothing-"

"Yes, there is. You were rude to Sam. You're _never _rude to anyone." His other hand reached out to grab Blaine's hand, so that both were clutched in his grasp. Blaine stared down at them in longing. He sighed, terrified at the consequences of what he was going to say. He couldn't lie now - Kurt would just see right through it. It was now or never.

"I was jealous, Kurt." Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Jealous of what?" He felt Blaine's hands clutch his more firmly, as if holding onto him for support. Blaine stayed silent, eyes still locked on their intertwined hands.

"Blaine?" he prompted.

"Of Sam," he said eventually, "I was jealous of Sam. Of you and Sam, actually." Kurt drew in a breath softly. Could Blaine be...no. No, that was impossible.

"What do you mean 'you and Sam'"? He could see Blaine's hesitancy, eyes darting to the floor and back up to their hands and occasionally meeting Kurt's eyes, but only for a second.

"You... I didn't know you had a crush on him before. And the way he was whispering in your ear and hugging you... I just felt really jealous." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. What was Blaine saying?

"You know that Sam and I's relationship is purely platonic, right?" He watched as Blaine nodded slowly, head downcast.

"But Blaine...why would you be jealous of that?" He was sure his heart was beating faster than it ever had before and he was desperately trying not to hyperventilate.

"Because..." he hesitated so Kurt squeezed his hands in reassurance. Blaine's head finally rose and his hazel eyes met Kurt's. "Because I think I'm falling for you."

Kurt could only stare in amazement as he felt the strongest happiness known to him bubble up inside him and take over every inch of his body. He jumped forward and caught a surprised Blaine in a tight hug.

"Me too, God Blaine, me too." He heard Blaine let out a startled noise into his shoulder and his arms came up to wrap around his waist.

"Really?" Blaine pulled back an inch or so, staring into Kurt's bright blue eyes. His face broke out into a grin as Kurt nodded. Kurt moved forward, connecting their foreheads as Blaine's hazel eyes blurred.

"Blaine, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" Blaine responded immediately, eyes glistening.

"It would be my pleasure." Kurt's answering grin filled him with happiness.

He would have to go thank Sam later, as well as apologise to him.

**Prompts still welcome, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMomo - Kurt tells Blaine about the Glee guys standing up to Karofsky for him and goes on and on about Sam**

**This is the last prompt by this person, but there is still so many prompts to go, but we may run out sooner or later so PROMPT us :D **

**We are now accepting AU Prompts so prompt away! **

"Tell me more about McKinley?" Blaine asked as he hung off his bed one night in his dorm at Dalton as he and Kurt studied for the big test they had the next day.

"Why?" Kurt said, looking up at him, his gaze looking saddened at the mention of his old friends.

Blaine shrugged, "You're my friend, Kurt, I just want to know more about you."

Kurt tried to hide a smile as he looked over at the window. "Okay, umm, one of the more crazy memories is right before I came to spy on you guys, just a couple weeks actually, we were have this duet competition, and there was this new kid, Sam. I wanted to duet with him so bad because..." Kurt looked up at Blaine, blushing and didn't finish his sentence. "Anyways, long story short, he ended up doing a duet with Quinn and I did a duet with myself which was actually amazing!"

"They made you duet by yourself?" Blaine asked looking horrified.

"They didn't MAKE me, and Rachel even offered to duet with me, but I decided against it. Right before I transferred here, before Karofsky... before he kissed me." Kurt paused, shaking at the memory. "Sam went after him, and so did the other guys, but Sam did the best. He was amazing."

Blaine's heart made a weird movement, almost like it hurt to hear Kurt say that. Blaine's brow furrowed, he couldn't understand why it did that.

"He dyes his hair you know, we finally got it out of him." Kurt chuckled. "His voice is amazing and I wish-"

Blaine cut him out, not being able to listen to how amazing this Sam was. He sounded like someone Blaine wouldn't get along with.

"- and his duet with Quinn was amazing, imagine if that had been me and him I -"

Blaine's thoughts took over again, thinking about how amazing HIS voice would sound with Kurt's. What song would work best with their voices?

"- and if he hadn't fallen for Quinn, I may have told him about my feelings." Blaine's eyes widened at hearing that, his heart speeding up a mile a minute, and not in a good way.

"F-Feelings?" Blaine asked quietly, cursing his voice as it came out shaky.

He watched as Kurt turned his gaze to him, rolling over onto his side from his back.

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine's eyes widened - Kurt's hesitant eyes and furrowed eyebrows worrying him.

"Sure, Kurt." His voice was still trembling slightly as Kurt shuffled closer to him. He paused, staring deep into Blaine's eyes before making a decision.

"I have a crush on Sam." Blaine felt like he had been punched in the stomach as jealousy settled in on him hard.

"Blaine?" He realised he had been silent for too long and Kurt was starting to panic due to his lack of response.

"That's, um... that's great, Kurt. What... how long have you known this?" His voice broke on the last word but Kurt seemed to take this as complete acceptance and suddenly he was obsessing over the boy to Blaine.

They spent the next hour lying on the bed, Blaine making sure not to make any physical contact with Kurt because he knew that it was too much for him. He learned all of Sam's personality traits, the way his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, even how good his ass had looked in the golden shorts he had had to wear for their Rocky Horror performance.

By the time he slammed his book shut, finally finishing his homework for the night, he felt completely awful. He was trying to keep himself from crying at the sheer _want _he felt for the perfect boy lying beside him - the boy that had given his heart to this peroxide-blonde piece of crap. He cursed himself for only now realising how he felt, even though the timing would never have made a difference.

Being the polite person that he was, he had even encouraged Kurt to tell Sam of his feelings. That Quinn surely meant nothing to him and once he knew how Kurt felt he would instantly fall for him instead. And that hurt like hell.

"Urgh, I'm exhausted." Kurt followed suit in closing his books, throwing them to the end of the bed and flopping back down on it with a long sigh. Blaine could only watch with longing as his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

"C'mere." Kurt mumbled, arm outstretched and hand making a grabbing motion for Blaine to come lie next to him.

Excellent. He wanted to cuddle. That was going to placate his ever-growing feelings.

He inwardly sighed as he sank down next to Kurt, not making a move to touch him. Kurt immediately curled up against him however, head resting on his chest and arm snaking across his waist. He heard the soft sigh coming from his mouth and in that moment, he couldn't help but relax into the embrace.

"I really hope it works out with you and Sam." he whispered into his perfect brown hair, eyes closing. He wanted Kurt to be happy, of course he did. And if Sam would make him happy, then so be it.

"Me too." Kurt murmured, soft breath puffing against Blaine's T-shirt clad chest.

Going against his spiralling train of thoughts, he pulled Kurt closer, arms finally weaving around his back.

He would be there for Kurt in whatever way he wanted for however long he wanted. Even if it hurt him along the way.

**That's the end of this one. We wanted to do one where they didn't get together. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PROMPT: LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc -^ kurt could do a risque number for cheerios (not that they already don't) with another male cheerio (make em tall ;) ) or brittany would work too. like in another review they said bout kurts crushes, he gets insecure cuz he notices kurts type: Sporty, Talented, and *Tall*.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. I repeat this chapter is rated M.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Also we used one of the characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in this particular one-shot. **

"Alright boys! Tonight! Tonight is your night! Tonight we play Carmel High School in the State championship. Keep focus, and remember, once a Warbler, ALWAYS a Warbler. Hands in boys!" Coach Stewart put his hand in first as the rest of the team followed. "Warblers on three! One... two...three!"

"WARBLERS!" The team all screamed together as they all took the field. Coming out last was Blaine Anderson, the quarterback. He took in the crowd as he stepped onto the field. Everyone was clapping, everyone cheering, but the only thing he noticed was the one and only Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was the newest Dalton cheerleader and also Blaine's boyfriend. Running over to Kurt before warm-ups, Blaine grinned at him right away, "Hey you! Wish me luck?"

Kurt chuckled as he leaned over giving his boyfriend a kiss that was only meant to me small, but turned heated rather quickly. "Good Luck." He whispered, before winking.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them, making both boys look to see who the noise was coming from. Logan Wright, captain of the Warbler cheerleaders, was looking straight at Kurt as if Blaine wasn't even there. "Coach says you need to stretch Kurt, big halftime show."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute Lo."

Logan nodded, taking that as an answer, as he started to walk off. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Lo?"

"Nickname that everyone calls him." Kurt said waving it off as nothing. "You'll come watch me perform at halftime won't you babe?"

Blaine looked up, seeing Kurt smirking and took a shaky breath. "I don't know if that's a good idea Kurt."

"Why not?" Kurt asked as Blaine shut his eyes.

"Well I-"

"ANDERSON!" Coach Stewart yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND STRETCH!"

"COMING!" Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed, kissing his cheek. "I'll come, but I'm holding you personally responsible if I have to come out and play the second half, half hard."

Kurt was about to reply, but Blaine put on his helmet and ran out, starting to stretch with the others.

"Hello and welcome to the 2012 High School State football championship! The teams playing in the football championship this year are the Dalton Academy Warblers," Almost the entire stadium roared with excitement. "Versus the Carmel High Flamingos!" Little cheer was heard from their side of the stadium.

Blaine smiled and waved at the crowds, navy and red flags flying from all over their side of the stands. Blaine loved this feeling; loved that all these people had come to see the team he led win. Because they would win. His eyes instinctively sought out Kurt who was on the sidelines, doing an extremely inappropriate stretch that had Blaine miss the rest of the speech given by the announcer. He cleared his throat loudly, eyes looking round the rest of the crowd and to his teammates. Suddenly, Jeff was hitting his shoulder and Blaine guessed that it was time to start.

They huddled up in a circle, hands grasping each other's backs and eyes boring into Blaine for advice. Blaine, however, was still far too distracted by the way Kurt's ass had looked in that Cheerio uniform.

He knew Kurt joining the Cheerios had been a terrible idea.

"Right, um," He stared around at their expectant faces, "You all know the positions, yes? None of the players look especially intimidating so just, you know, try your best." He tried to ignore their confused frowns. That was the worst advice he'd ever given. In fact, it couldn't even be classed as advice.

He decided just to give up. "Let's go, boys!" They all roared at his words, moving to their places that spread them out over the field.

Blaine's eyes accidentally found Kurt's stretching body again, eyes narrowing as he saw Logan far too close for comfort. He disliked the boy with a passion and it wasn't hard to notice that he wanted Kurt. The glint in his eye said it all.

"BLAINE!" He heard his name from one of his teammates and tore his eyes away reluctantly. Shit, the game had started. He saw the ball flying towards his face and immediately caught it, looking around to where he was supposed to run.

Starting to sprint while avoiding the guys on the opposite team, he tried to focus on where he was going. But yet again, Kurt's ass rose into the air and he couldn't not look.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with no ball in his hand and he could only watch with his teammates as the opposite team scored.

"What the hell, Blaine? What was that?" Nick screamed at him from above. Blaine rose, hand smoothing his uniform sheepishly.

"Sorry..." he muttered. He could feel the glares he was getting from under the helmets.

This was not going to be a good game.

Blaine looked up at the timer, 20 seconds to go before halftime with a score of 14 - 7. He knew that if he lost this game for them, he would be one of the most hated guys in the school for a while. Taking one last glance at Kurt, Blaine's blood boiled as he took in the sight. Kurt was stretching from one toe to the other, and Logan was standing behind him oogling his ass. Blaine shut his eyes, swallowing hard before turning back to his teammates, calling a play and yelling 'break,' which sent the other players to their positions.

"Hut on 3, 1... 2... 3... HUT!" Running back and dodging one of the big linebackers that were coming at him, Blaine threw the ball to Nick, who got tackled at the 3 yard line. Blaine looked up at the clock again, and gulped. Two seconds to go until halftime.

Knowing better than to look over at the cheerleaders again because he would just get angry, Blaine called their secret play and smiled before getting into position. "HUT!" He cried, as he faked a throw to Jeff and ran to in zone himself. Everyone cheered as the game got tied up and the players ran into the locker room, ready for there 2nd half pep talk.

Kurt finished his stretching just as the coach came over, "Time for the number!"

Standing up, Kurt heard someone behind him sigh. He turned to see Logan, raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I had the perfect view of that ass of yours and coach had to come over and ruin it." Logan said as he smirked, walking by Kurt and sprinting onto the field.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, sick of Logan and his manners. Following him, Kurt got into place for the routine before looking over his shoulder and not only seeing Blaine, but the entire football team come to watch them. Kurt grinned evilly at Blaine and turned back, just as the music started.

-  
_Ohhh Shit. _Blaine thought as he watched Kurt perform during the cheer number. His boyfriend was dancing, and he wasn't_ just_ dancing either, he was looking sexy as hell doing it too.

Blaine swallowed the breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to think of anything else as Kurt did some moves he really shouldn't be able to do. Blaine opened his eyes (when had he closed them again?) and saw red as soon as he did.

As the performance was coming to an end, Logan slapped Kurt on the ass suggestively and winked at him. Blaine let out a small growl, making the football team all look over at him.

Blaine watched as Kurt ran off the field, looking mad and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into a kiss. "Are you okay? I saw what he did. Want me to kick his ass? I want to kick his ass. No one is allowed to do that to you unless you let them and-"

"Blaine, you're rambling, It's fine, I'm fine. I will handle it later, come on let's-"

Blaine growled again, grabbing Kurt's hand as he pulled him into the empty locker room. As the door slammed behind them, Blaine immediately pushed Kurt back into the lockers, mouth attacking his neck and pinning him to the row of doors. Kurt immediately tilted his neck, giving Blaine better access as he felt his teeth softly nibble at that spot that he knew drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt let out a soft moan as his hips jerked forward, Blaine groaning as he felt Kurt's hard on through his thin Cheerios uniform.

"Already?" he whispered into his ear, tongue coming out to lick the shell. "You're so hot, you know? Logan was making me so jealous and all I wanted to do was this..." he broke off, hands reaching down and palming Kurt. He grinned evilly as Kurt's knees almost buckled, but the steady pressure of every part of Blaine pushing him up against the lockers kept him standing.

"Blaine..." he stuttered out, mouth searching out his boyfriend's in need. Their tongues instantly met and curled round the other, Kurt breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to cling onto the last shred of the real world. "We can't do this here, the game..." Blaine shushed him, hand completely wrapping around his throbbing cock, but still through the material.

"Well, we better do it properly, then. Clothes off." Blaine's voice was commanding and Kurt immediately gave in, hormones overtaking every thought. He wanted Blaine so bad.

Kurt pushed Blaine back playfully, trying not to complain at the loss of contact as he slipped his shirt off. By the time the cursed barrier between his and Blaine's skin was finally off, Blaine had managed to pull his own off too. Kurt took a moment to stare at Blaine's chest, the light covering of hair trailing down and down...

He lunged towards Blaine, hands fisting in his hair as Blaine instinctively grabbed his ass. They kissed passionately for a few moments, Blaine falling back to sit on the bench and Kurt straddling him. They both groaned simultaneously as their cocks were pressed together. Kurt couldn't help but rock slightly into Blaine, enjoying the friction way too much.

"Where?" Blaine's voice was deep and his eyes had gotten darker, boring into Kurt's eyes and demanding an answer.

"Shower." Blaine blanched for a second before grabbing Kurt's hips and lifting him up, standing up at the same time. Kurt's legs tightened around his waist and Blaine tried not to lose his footing as their cocks were pressed even closer, hot arousal spreading through his veins like wildfire.

He managed to make it to just outside the showers before setting Kurt on the ground roughly, breathless and needy.

"Pants off. Now." Kurt immediately followed his orders, cock immediately springing free from it's prison. Blaine could only stare as he licked his lips. They hadn't had shower sex in forever. And by forever, he meant last week, which was way too long ago to be healthy.

"You too." Blaine tore his gaze away to pull his own pants down, gaze immediately rising to Kurt again. Kurt was only staring at the newly exposed flesh though, so he wrapped one hand around his cock and squeezed gently, breath hitching.

Suddenly Kurt was on him, backing him up into the shower and turning it on. Their naked flesh was soaked immediately and it only made the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other even better.

"I want to be inside you." Blaine whispered as he looked into Kurt's eyes, leaning over to kiss him. "But stay turned this way, I want to watch as you fall apart."

Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded as his hips bucked up against Blaine's side. "Please. Please hurry." He watched as his boyfriend reached around him, rubbing his fingers around his hole, before Kurt swatted them away. "No time. The game, Blaine. We only have a limited amount of time."

"But Kurt-"

"But nothing. If you don't get in me now, you won't be getting any at all." Kurt said as he looked straight at Blaine.

He knew Kurt was right, nodding, Blaine lined his cock up with Kurt's hole. "Ready?" He asked.

Kurt didn't say anything, letting out a strangled moan, letting Blaine know that yes, he was ready.

Blaine took that as an affirmation as he slowly pushed in, growling as he slid past Kurt's tight opening. Silently, he apologized to Kurt because he didn't prepare him.

Blaine stared down between them as he buried himself as deep as he could inside of Kurt, moaning as he felt Kurt clench around him.

"Move!" Kurt practically begged him.

Blaine did as he was told, sliding almost the entire way out before slipping back in. They built a rhythm, Kurt moaning as Blaine repeatedly hit his sweet spot. "I love you." Blaine moaned looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too!" Kurt whined, "And I'm close."

"Unnggg me too!" Blaine's thrusts became erratic as he hit Kurt's prostate a few more times, both cumming at the same time.

Blaine looked at Kurt, not taking his eyes off him as he shut off the water. "I love you." He said as he smiled at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"I love you more." Kurt whispered as he leaned over for another kiss.

"I doubt it." Blaine said as he grinned then looked out into the locker room, sighing. "As much as I don't want to, we better get dressed. It's probably almost time for the second house."

Kurt nodded, grabbing his clothes as he looked back at Blaine, smirking. "Besides, the quicker this game gets over, the quicker we can go and... celebrate." Winking and pulling his pants up, Kurt left Blaine standing there, mouth wide open.

That boy was going to be the death of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT: Ashtini-I have a prompt for you! In Original Song, instead of Blaine and Kurt doing a duet, its like Kurt and Jeff. Maybe the council decided to vary their performance with a new soloist and Blaine flips, cause now Kurt and Jeff spend a lot of time together and jealousy ensues. Oh Blainers. **

Kurt sat closely beside Blaine in the choir room, boys in navy uniforms filling all the chairs around him and the room bustling with excited chatter.

Today was the day. The day that the solos for Regionals were announced. Kurt thought he had a pretty good chance. He really hoped he could get it, even just to show that the Warblers had accepted him into the group completely.

He glanced nervously at his new boyfriend who was wringing his hands together in his lap, evidently nervous. He had auditioned too and Kurt knew how much he wanted this. He had worked harder than any of them, practicing constantly between the mountains of homework he already had and stressing over his audition song to Kurt for hours upon hours. Everyone in the room knew that he got solos through hard work and dedication, and that he truly deserved them. Kurt shyly reached out a hand and placed it over Blaine's linked ones in an attempt to calm the boy. He received a grateful smile in return.

"Good luck." Blaine whispered into his ear, Kurt repeating it back to him as the familiar sound of the gavel banging against the deck quietened the room. The Warblers all looked up at the council expectantly - a lot of them had gone in for solos and it was tough competition.

"Warblers, we have come to a decision on who's going to get the solos." Wes spoke first, eyes glancing around the room at the expectant faces. "Now, first of all, the solo number. That one goes to Blaine Anderson."

Faint sighs of disappointment were heard amidst the chorus of claps Blaine received. Kurt could tell the boy was trying to stop himself from grinning and he nudged their shoulders together in a silent congratulation.

"And for the duet, we have two new soloists. Jeff Sterling and Kurt Hummel." Kurt froze for a second before his face lit up in a huge, glowing smile. Jeff was trying to catch his eye from the other sofa, raising his eyebrows and clapping to congratulate him, and Kurt smiled back at him, showing the other boy his happiness. The rest of the Warblers around him were clapping, too. Most weren't surprised that Kurt had gotten a solo - his unique voice would certainly give them the edge at Regionals.

Kurt looked round at Blaine who was clapping quietly, eyes turned to look at the floor. He didn't look happy at all.

"Congratulations to all three of you. Now, for song choices-" The rest of what Wes was saying became a background hum as Kurt focused on Blaine's stricken face.

He leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "Blaine?" His head snapped up quickly, round eyes staring into Kurt's in mild shock. "What's wrong?" He watched the boy's eyebrows furrow.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt sighed.

"Then why-"

"Blaine, Kurt, do you have something you'd like to share?" David's voice cut through their whispered conversation. They immediately shook their heads in unison sheepishly.

The rest of practice was spent discussing song choices but Kurt barely bothered to pay attention, eyes flickering back to Blaine every few minutes. He didn't look right and his hands were still clasped tightly together in his lap. What was wrong with him?

"Its nothing." Blaine said as he shook his head and sighed when Kurt repeated the question after Wes had banged his gavel to announce the closure of another practice. "We're still on for tonight right?"

As Kurt nodded, Jeff came over and grabbed Kurt, hugging him tightly. When they pulled back, he thought he saw something flicker in Blaine's eyes, but chose to ignore it.

"Congrats Kurt! I can't wait to sing with you. We better make a schedule though, because if not Wes will throw a fit." Jeff said, smiling widely. This was his first official solos for the Warblers, too.

Kurt pulled a piece of paper out of his Marc Jacobs bag, grabbing a small notebook out of it and smiling. The next five or so minutes were spent filling out a schedule and Kurt chuckled as he saw Nick wave Jeff to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." Jeff said as he walked away.

"See you then." Kurt said, turning back to see that he was now alone. Where had Blaine gone?

Kurt shrugged, grabbing his book and deciding he had already went up to the room, pulling his phone out to quickly text him. _I'll see you in a bit xoxo -Kurt_

Throwing his phone back in his pocket, Kurt hurried out of the commons and up to Blaine's room for their movie night.

Kurt sat his things down on the couch in the common room the next day, arriving early to practice with Jeff. Walking over to the piano, Kurt let his fingers wander idly over the keys as he thought about what had happened yesterday with Blaine. Why had he acted the way he did? Did he really want the duet with him that bad?

Kurt's thoughts were caught off as Jeff came in the room. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt smiled warmly. "Hey. So, to be honest, I wasn't listening to the song choice yesterday. What song did they say we were singing?"

Jeff sighed. "We'll get to that later. There was something I wanted to ask you and I need you to be honest with me."

"Ohhh Jeff, I'm flattered, but I'm with Blaine and-"

"Oh no Kurt. I mean no offence, but you're not my type." Jeff said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kurt nodded as relief washed over his face. "Then what do you need help with?"

"Well... There is this guy... and I kind of like him. I just don't know how to tell him." Jeff said as he laughed nervously.

"Nick." Kurt realized.

"How did you... never mind, yes Nick, and I kind of wrote this song for him... could you listen and tell me if its good?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I didn't know you wrote songs, though."

"I normally don't, but this was a special occasion, and speaking of special occasions... Chris!" Kurt watched as a young blonde boy who looked about 12 years old walked in the room. "This is my little brother and he's going to do the back-up vocals for me." Jeff smiled as he got situated and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kurt nodded as Jeff began to play.

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday._  
_It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night._  
_Oh what do you say?_

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_  
_Heyy (Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_  
_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_  
_Running around, _  
_When I'm Around, _  
_Just say you'll stay._

_Nick's hair, (Nick's Hair)_  
_He looks so cute in the clothes he wears. (Yep, So Cute Man)_  
_His lips so sweet (His lips so sweet)_  
_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, _  
_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_  
_Heyy (Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_  
_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_  
_Running around, _  
_When I'm Around, _  
_Just say you'll stay._

_(And who-oo)_  
_knows, when we are together, _  
_We never wanna go, oh-oh._  
_(And you're not)_  
_For Any kind of weather._  
_I just need to know, to know, _  
_That You, _  
_You'll be, there, _  
_Everytime I need you._

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_  
_Hey (Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around_

_Say you'll stay ([hey-ey)_  
_Hey (Sta-ay)_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_  
_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_  
_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_  
_Running around, _  
_When I'm Around, _  
_Just say you'll stay._

Kurt clapped as Jeff finished the song. Suddenly looking at the door and hearing something outside the room, sounding like retreating footsteps. He smiled as he looked at Jeff. "That was amazing! Nick is going to love it!"

"Thanks! I'm going to go and sing it to him." Jeff nodded for Chris to follow him, leaving Kurt alone, guessing he forgot about the practice.

Kurt grabbed his phone, sending a text to Blaine.

_Come down to the choir room? xoxo -Kurt_

The reply came seconds later. _Not feeling good. Sorry -Blaine _

Kurt stared at the phone, wondering what had been up with him lately and grabbed his bag, quickly taking the route to Blaine's room.

-  
Kurt knocked as he arrived (shouting 'Blaine' once) at Blaine's room and knocked again when he didn't get an answer.

When Blaine didn't answer the second time, Kurt pushed the door open and his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

Blaine was lying across the bed, his head against the bed frame with a box of tissues in his hand.

Kurt stopped in the doorway, one hand braced on the frame. His eyes scrutinised the unusually messy room - Blaine was normally prestigiously organised and only when he was in extreme emotional turmoil did he ever leave it in a state of disrepair.

"Blaine, what's..." The boy draped over the bed gave a loud sniff as he jumped up into a sitting position, hazel eyes swimming with tears wide with shock.

"Kurt! I..." His voice was soft and desperate as their gazes locked, Kurt completely confused as to what was wrong. Had something happened to Cooper? Or his mum?

"I thought I told you I couldn't come." And just like that, his whole exterior hardened and he seemed to place a barrier between himself and his boyfriend. His tone was blunt and his face had turned into a mask. The only feature that gave him away were the remaining tear tracks shining down his cheeks.

"I know you did but I...I wanted to see if you were okay." Kurt moved across the room and sat down on Blaine's bed, horrified to notice that Blaine recoiled ever so slightly as his weight fell to the bed.

"I'm fine." Kurt desperately tried to snort, as Blaine was about as far from fine as he had ever seen him.

"No, you're not. Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He reached a tentative hand out to cup Blaine's cheek, thumb brushing over the slight stubble that had grown with affection. To his pleasant surprise, Blaine didn't flinch away this time. His still glistening eyes flickered up to meet his and Kurt felt his heart dropping at how broken Blaine looked. A stray tear fell and it seemed to snap Blaine out of his mask of uncaring. His head immediately leaned into the soft touch of Kurt's hand, a deep sigh emanating from his parted lips.

"I'm so scared." Kurt could barely hear the shaking whisper that came from Blaine. His eyebrows furrowed in further confusion. He shuffled closer to Blaine, crossing his legs to make his pose identical to that of the curly haired boy's and shifting so that their knees were pressed tightly together.

"What're you scared of, honey?" Blaine's eyes remained closed and Kurt could feel his short, soft breaths hitting his hand rhythmically.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and spoke again, "Of losing you. Of failing."

"Blaine, you're not going to lose me. But what's brought all of this on? Has something happened?" Blaine shook his head slightly, Kurt's hand following the movement to keep the steady pressure on his cheek.

Blaine's hand rose to clasp his hand, head sinking further into the touch.

"It was just seeing you with Jeff. I... I know he sang that song to you. I was listening outside the room. It brought back...old memories. And then I began doubting everything," Kurt could tell he wasn't finished so he forced himself to stay silent even as hundreds of comforting sentences swam around his brain, desperate to wash into Blaine's ears and calm him.

"I never mention Cooper much, but there's a reason for that. You know that I'm not exactly... accepted for who I am in my household. Tolerated, would be a better word. Since I was little, Cooper was always the favourite. 'The perfect son', they called him. I would try to keep up with academically, athletically... but I couldn't. I couldn't match that level of perfection. And at school, I was ridiculed. But anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I've never been 'the chosen one', so to speak." Even though the conversation was serious, Kurt couldn't help but smile at his Harry Potter reference.

"I've never had this... I've never had a _you _before. It's all still so foreign and I'm so scared I'll screw it up. And evidently I have since Jeff can't stay away from you."

Kurt's face crumpled at his speech; at the true fear he could see deep within his golden eyes. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, eyes still boring into Blaine's.

"You won't screw it up, Blaine. You won't. And even if you do, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. Am I really the type to run?" Blaine smiled softly at this, finding comfort in Kurt's soft breaths puffing onto his nose.

"I know you haven't had it easy, but you need to have some faith in yourself. In us. Okay?" He nodded, moving Kurt's head with his.

"Okay," he said softly, new tears bathing his eyes. But these were from happiness; not from fear.

Kurt placed a soft, sweet kiss on Blaine's slightly parted lips then pulled back. His hands automatically found Blaine's and he squeezed tightly.

"Want to watch a movie and cuddle?" Blaine nodded in earnest, settling himself back down into his former position on the bed.

"And for the record," Kurt turned back to the sprawled out boy on the bed, lips turning up into a grin, "Jeff came to me for help in serenading Nick. The song you saw was especially for him and I'm guessing they're already making out downstairs somewhere." He watched as Blaine brought his hands up to his face in embarrassment, mortified at the simple, stupid mistake he'd made.

"I promise I'll try not to be this stupid again." Kurt was chuckling to himself as he flopped down onto the bed beside him and curled up against him.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to fix it." Blaine could only smile in content as he folded the boy up in his arms.

**The song used was of course Say You'll Stay by R5 (which is Riker's band) with a few lyrics changed :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**PROMPT: lucyintheskky - kurt is describing some old toy he used to have to his father or someone over the phone. saying that he used to not be able to sleep without him, that he was the most adorable thing ever, best cuddler, things like that. Blaine walks in half way through the convo and doesn't know it's not a person. And you can take it from there! they can be best friends first, or not. either way you want!**

Kurt whimpered as another crack of thunder rolled outside the window. He had always hated thunderstorms. Moving closer to his best friend, Blaine, he quickly buried his head in Blaine's shoulder, not caring what he thought about him in that moment. Jumping up, he heard a few screams as the power went out.

"Calm down!" Wes shouted as everyone started chatting quickly. "No one move from this room, David, Thad, and I will go find the dean's office and be back with some news soon."

Everyone watched as they made their way over to the emergency cabinet where they stored extra supplies (in case something like this happened) and grabbed a few flashlights, leaving quickly.

As the thunder sounded again, Kurt brought his legs up to his chest and started to rock back and forth.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly, seeing Kurt's figure move around in the dark. "You okay?"

Kurt shook his head knowing it was no good, and sighing shakily. "I hate th-thunderstorms. Shit. I forgot my phone." He said feeling in his pockets.

Blaine felt around until he found Kurt's hand, grabbing it quickly and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to be afraid. Courage, remember?"

"Okay," Kurt heard Wes say, as he re entered the room with David and Thad, "No one is to leave this room tonight. Looks like we're stuck here until the electricity comes back on or the storm blows over."

"Then I need to call my dad," Kurt told them quickly, "and I don't have my phone on me because I left it in my room."

"I don't know how much it would help, but you can go get it if you need," Wes said, taking his seat back at the council table.

Kurt once again whimpered as the thunder rolled again, "I don't think its worth it."

"I'll go get it!" Blaine said as he jumped up.

Kurt gulped, "Please hurry!"

Blaine looked like he didn't want to go after all, but quickly squeezed Kurt's hand once, "I'll hurry," he promised him as he left.

Walking down the corridors in near-complete darkness was a new and not entirely welcome experience for Blaine. The multitude of grey clouds did not let much light shine through the windows, hence not really helping his situation. Well, shit. He hadn't picked up a flashlight in his haste to calm Kurt. It was lucky he knew the corridors like the back of his hand or the seemingly endless journey to Kurt's dorm would have gone worse than it had. Aside from tripping up the stairs and just managing to catch himself before he head butted the floor, and skidding around a corner in his haste to return back to Kurt, it had gone rather well.

He finally opened the door to Kurt's room with a sigh of relief, scanning the dark room for the phone in vain. He took a deep breath, heading into the room and squinting at the tabletop where he knew Kurt normally dumped his phone. A bit of rooting around through textbooks and various worksheets was finally fruitful as he found the phone and held it up in success.

He rushed out the room and eventually found his way back to the choir room, phone clutched tightly in his hand as thunder still boomed around him, reverberating through the empty corridors.

The door was open wide and he was almost ready to parade through it with a wide grin plastered over his smug face, until he heard the trill of Kurt's sweet laugh. He didn't know why, but he found himself hidden just around the door, ear straining to hear the conversation inside.

"-was the only way I could get to sleep when there was a storm." Kurt's voice was followed by a few awws from the surrounding Warblers. Peeking around the doorframe, he saw every single Warbler anxiously leaning towards Kurt, who was immobile on the chair with his legs crossed and hands braced on his knee. He wore a beautiful smile and seemed to not even mind the loud noise of thunder in the background. What thought could make him so at ease?

"Did you love him?" Blaine distinctly recognised Jeff's voice rise above the quiet chatter of boys. Blaine swore he stopped breathing for a second and he felt his hands clam up. Was Kurt talking about...another guy? He had never mentioned anyone else before and damnit, Blaine's feelings had returned ten fold. Not that they ever really went away anymore. Since he first realised almost a month ago what the feeling he had every time Kurt was around - like one hundred butterflies had invaded his stomach and had had too much sugar - meant, he hadn't been able to ignore it. But he also hadn't been able to act on it.

"Of course I did. He was literally my everything, as pathetic as that sounds. We went everywhere together." Yet another chorus of awws swam around the room and Blaine frowned at the jealousy firing through his veins. Kurt definitely hadn't told him about this mystery guy that was Kurt's 'everything'.

He decided it was time to intervene on this little heart to heart Kurt was having with everyone, so he stormed into the room. When the Warblers greeted him with sarcastic whoops and cheers and 'did you get scared, Blainey?'s, he forced a smile (which probably looked more like a grimace) on his face, and sunk down into his original seat beside a smiling Kurt.

"Your phone," he spat out, hand stabbing out in Kurt's direction with the stupid object clutched between his fingertips. He missed Kurt's strange look cast in his direction, too busy staring at the opposite wall. The heavy weight disappeared from his hand and he let his arm fall.

Blaine's anger was almost tangible and the Warblers could all feel it, casting confused glances to each other over the room. Nobody knew what happened to make the usually sunny Warbler look like someone had just kicked his puppy. Someone cleared their throat to fill the silence and Blaine's head shot up in surprise.

"Did the trip go alright, Blaine? You look...upset." Blaine's eyes narrowed at Wes' comment.

"Fine," he answered, the room immediately falling into a tense silence again.

"Anyways," Wes said, looking over at Kurt, "Tell us more about him?"

Kurt finally tore his eyes away from Blaine and looked at the others. "Yeah, of course. Along with always being with me, he was also my best friend. Everything I did, he did too." He said, smiling at what must have been a memory.

"What was his name?" One of the Warblers asked, but Kurt couldn't quite tell who it was.

"I called him Honey Boo." Kurt said as the others giggled. Everyone except Blaine, who scoffed.

Kurt turned towards him again, raising an eyebrow as his voice filled with anger. "What is your problem, Blaine?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Go ahead and talk about your 'Honey Boo,' I don't care." Blaine said, crossing his hands over his chest.

Putting on his best bitch glare, Kurt stood up, "Whatever, I'm going to go outside the door and try to call my dad."

Demonstrating his point, Kurt walked over to the double doors, taking a deep breath and walking out, slamming it behind him.

David was the first one to speak, "What the hell was that, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head and sighed. "You guys wouldn't understand."

"What we don't understand is that before you left, you and Kurt were all up on each other and when you came back you were being mean to him. What happened? Did you find another guy in his room or something?" Thad said.

"No..." Blaine said pausing, "... but apparently he has a 'Honey Boo' anyways so it doesn't matter."

The room became quiet at that and then they all burst out laughing.

"Guys! This isn't funny," Blaine whined. "I really like-"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Kurt who looked very confused, but he was smiling.

He quickly made his way over to Blaine, stopping in front of him. "Is that why you were acting that way? You think I'm dating someone?"

Blaine's throat went dry, so all he did was nod.

Kurt's eyes lit up, and he started to laugh along with the rest of the Warblers. "Blaine," he whispered loud enough to make the Warblers stop laughing too. "I was talking about an old toy my mom bought me before she died. I've had it for a little over 10 years. It was a stuffed bear, not some boyfriend."

Blaine's eyes widened as he grabbed the back of his neck, trying to hide a blush. "You mean..."

"That you were jealous for nothing? Yes I do. Now my question is... why were you jealous in the first place?"

"Are you gonna make me say it?" Blaine asked, blushing harder.

Kurt nodded, "I need to hear it."

"." Blaine said quickly, his words fumbling together.

"What was that?" Kurt smirked, "I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I really like you and the idea of you with someone else sucked. It killed me, Kurt." Blaine said looking up, his eyes guarded, if Kurt rejected him now...

"Well," Kurt said grinning widely, "You don't have to worry about that."

"I don't?" Blaine asked, hope filling his eyes.

"No." Kurt took a step closer, making him and Blaine so close he could feel Blaine's breath on his nose. "Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm already taken."

"Oh," Blaine said taking a step back, making Kurt chuckle and pull him closer again "I meant you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, about ready to reply before Kurt leaned in and kissed him.

Not noticing as the lights came on, the two continued kissing before Wes cleared his throat.

Blaine pulled back first, turning to Wes, but quickly grabbing Kurt's hand and keeping them linked. "What do you want Wes?"

Wes looked right at Blaine and Kurt, smiling, but speaking in his voice of authority. "The PDA rule still applies boys. Remember that in the future will you?"

**Promopts still open, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :) So for this chapter, or mini chapters I should say, there will be 5 prompts to it, because they all worked out to where they could be small. So in this chapter you have 5 prompts in 1 chapter. **

**And I want to clear something up, yes you will also find this story on another profile, KlainebowKlisses, but as I have stated before, she is helping me with this story, so I told her that she can put it on her profile too. Thank you for being concerned, but she isn't stealing my story, it's hers too. **

**The Prompter for all these prompts is Ashtini :)**

-

**PROMPT #1: In Booty Camp, Mike or someone compliments Kurt's dancing in a slightly more than friendly way. Blaine freaks of course. **

"From the top! And 5, 6, 7, 8!" On Mr Schue's count, the members of Glee club attending Booty Camp started to move to the music playing in the background, performing the same routine that they had been working on for the past hour with a practiced ease.

Well, most of them.

"Finn! Stay in your place, dude!" Puck had just been stepped on by a startled Finn who was now completely lost with the routine. He stood there awkwardly as the rest of the class finished the routine, hands raised in the air and cheesy smiles plastered onto their sweating faces.

"Please can we be finished?" Rachel moaned from the back row, holding her sides and bending over slightly. "We've been doing this for ages!" The rest of the overheating teenagers gave moans and groans of approval to Rachel's request and Mr Schue knew he wouldn't get much from the kids now.

"Okay, guys! You all did great today, but be here tomorrow to perfect the last dance!" They tried to suppress further groans of discontent as they headed backstage to collect their bags.

Blaine immediately found Kurt in the crowd and he bumped their shoulders together in hello.

"You okay? You look a bit peaky," he said, concern washing through his voice. Kurt gave a wide yawn and Blaine chuckled. "We can sleep when we go back to yours. That still on?" Kurt gave a nod of approval, leaning slightly on Blaine for support.

"Hey, Hummel! Those moves you were doing paired with those pants made me break into a sweat for a different reason. So hot." Puck leered after Kurt as he passed the two boys, a grin breaking away as he ran off. Blaine could only glare at him as he left.

"Leave it, Blaine. He's just trying to be funny," Kurt said tiredly, hand fisting into the material of Blaine's shirt over his chest.

"Not funny," Blaine stated solemnly, looking back at Kurt's unconcerned face.

Without warning, he spun Kurt around so that their bodies were pressed close against each other. He brushed his nose against Kurt's once, before leaning in and capturing Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. Kurt made a small noise of surprise but opened his mouth slightly, allowing Blaine's tongue access. It slipped once along the back of his front teeth before Blaine pulled away, an evil grin set on his face.

"Home. Now." And Kurt couldn't argue with that.

**Prompt #2: In I Am Unicorn, Blaine helps Kurt and Rachel rehearse the shakespeare scene and seeing Kurt kiss someone else (especially Rachel) drives Blaine nuts. **

Blaine watched as Kurt took a frustrated sigh as Rachel stood up for the fourth time since they had gotten to the auditorium. "What now Rachel?"

"This needs something." Rachel said, looking from Kurt to Blaine, who had come to help Kurt rehearse.

"Like what?" Kurt whined.

Blaine rolled his eyes, rubbing Kurt's shoulder in sympathy.

"Even though in this scene Romeo and Juliet just talk in the play, maybe we could have them... kiss?" Rachel said as she walked back over to Kurt from where she was pacing.

Blaine giggled, but noticed Kurt paid him no mind.

"That could actually work..." Kurt said, making Blaine's giggling stop immediately.

"You can't be serious, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious. I mean, I kissed Britt before when I was still denying who I was, it shouldn't be too bad. Lets do it." Kurt said confidently, looking over a Rachel.

Rachel squealed. "I must admit Kurt, I've always wondered what kissing you would be like." She told him as she got into position on the blanket.

Blaine didn't understand why he wanted to grab Kurt's arm away as he went to get into position too. Kurt was kissing a _girl_ for heaven sakes.

"Okay. Blaine go over there," Rachel said pointing to one of the seats in the audience, "and tell us how we do."

Blaine muttered something and jumped off the stage, taking his seat where Rachel pointed. "Ready?"

As they both nodded, Rachel shouted at him.

"Remember, Act 3, Scene 5, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, shouting 'action.'

Blaine knew this scene well, he wished they would stick to the script, but he could tell Kurt wanted this part more than anything and- his thoughts were cut off as Rachel started.

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

Blaine sighed as Kurt started his first part, noticing his voice changing, lowering.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east.  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Blaine watched intently as Rachel said her next lines, then Kurt's part started. Blaine held his breath.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads.  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so."

As Kurt's lips touched Rachel's, Blaine's eyes widened and his stomach twisted ridiculously. Standing up as Rachel pulled back, he made his way to the stage, ignoring the way Rachel was staring at_ his _boyfriend, and jumped on stage.

"Blaine, what-" Kurt said, but was cut off as Blaine leaned in, quickly connecting their lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, just like all their kisses, but was also full of lust.

Blaine pulled back, not sure if he had done the right thing, but smiled widely as Kurt grabbed his hand, made an excuse to Rachel and dragged him off to the bathroom.

Blaine looked back at Rachel smirking, not even feeling the least bit sorry for it, especially when Kurt locked the door to the bathroom behind them.

**Prompt #3: In PPPP, when Blaine surprises Kurt at his locker to announce his transfer, someone else is talking to his boyfriend. Someone who may or may not be a closeted gay boy who stole Kurt's first kiss. **

**(In this one, David never apologised to Kurt. He just promised to keep out of his road so he could transfer back from Dalton in BTW)**

Blaine strolled through McKinley's bustling corridors with the makings of a grin on his glowing face. He desperately tried to bite it back, but this seemed to make it fight back with a vengeance and he soon found himself full on beaming.

Because he had officially transferred to William McKinley High. And hopefully, just around that corner, his boyfriend would be at his locker looking beautiful as always. But he was going to drop the bombshell that was hopefully going to change everything for them; the distance between them would shrink. They could - albeit discreetly - be a couple at the same school. Finally. He had missed Kurt so much since his transfer back here.

Making a last ditch attempt to hide his smile so as not to give himself away the moment Kurt saw him, he turns around the corner.

And grinds to a halt when none other than David Karofsky is standing at Kurt's locker.

The Neanderthal's back is to him, and is blocking Kurt's face. But he knows what he has to do. That jerk was going to get the hell away from his boyfriend right now.

With a strength he had built up from over a year of Fight Club, he pounced at Karofsky, slamming him up against the lockers with a loud bang. People immediately turned to stare and a crowd gathered, but he didn't care.

"Stay away from Kurt!" He shouted at the bewildered boy who had raised his arms in defence.

He wasn't fighting back.

Why wasn't he fighting back?

And that's when he heard the shout of his name coming from a shocked Kurt, and strong arms on his forearm trying to prise him off of the other boy.

"Will you calm down?" Kurt shouted as Blaine finally let up and stood away from Karofsky, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Blaine, calm," Kurt was in front of him now, blocking his view. A hand on his chin forced him to look Kurt in the eyes, surprised to find no fear in them.

"But he was... he was _there _and_ why hasn't he transferred you said that-!"_

"He was coming to say sorry again before he left, that's all. Calm, honey," his tone was soothing and he squeezed Blaine's forearms to pacify him. He could see how worked up the boy was.

Giving a small smile to Blaine before he left, he went back over to David and whispered a thank you in his ear. At least now he had become brave enough to apologise to him. David then walked away with a stiff nod, the students' eyes following him as he went.

He went back over to Blaine, a small smile on his face.

"Hang on," he stopped, confused. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Warblers practice?"

Blaine twisted his mouth up in a half smile. "I've transferred. Surprise?"

**Prompt #4: ND do duets again and Kurt sings I Kissed A Girl with Brittany as joke. Blaine does not find it funny. **

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, rubbing his hands together. "It's time for our annual duets competition. The winners will get the usual tickets to Breadstix, except this year, it's four tickets instead of two."

Everyone cheered, "What's the catch?" Puck asked loudly.

Mr. Schue laughed. "I get to pick your duet partners." This time everyone groaned.

"Don't sound so disappointed. Okay." Mr. Schue started calling off duet partners, finally getting down to only Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, and Mike.

"Kurt, you're with Brittany, Blaine you're with Mike." He told them as he wrote it down.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other sadly and sighed.

"Kurtie!" Brittany squealed, "We finally get to sing together! I'm so excited."

"Me too, Britt. Lets discuss the song choice on the way to class alright?" Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine's cheek as the bell rang and he left for his next class.

Kurt and Brittany walked into the choir room the next day, laughing. "What's so funny?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear, making him shiver.

"Just our song choice." Kurt said as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright guys, who wants to go first?"

Kurt and Brittany looked at each other then to Mr. Schue. "We will!" Brittany announced as she and Kurt got into position.

"What song are you singing?" Mr. Schue asked them, raising an eyebrow as Brittany started laughing once again.

"I Kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry." Kurt said, trying to keep a straight face.

Blaine's face twisted in confusion as he watched Kurt and Brittany perform, while the others laughed at it. Why did he not like watching Kurt perform this song with Brittany? He loved all Kurt's performances.

As the song came to a close, both Kurt and Britt burst out laughing again.

"Okay." Blaine said, not laughing along with everyone else, "I don't get it. What's going on?"

Kurt's eyes widened, then he blushed. "Uhh, did I ever tell you about me and Britt kissing in my freshman year?" He said as quietly as possible.

"YOU WHAT?" Blaine asked, anger bubbling up inside of him with the thought of Kurt kissing ANYONE but him.

"I was trying to prove to my dad that I was straight and Britt wanted a clean record so we made out in my basement. No big deal." Kurt said looking at Blaine like he had three heads.

"No big deal... no big... I'll show you no big deal." Blaine said as he jumped up, moving to Kurt and kissing him ferociously.

Kurt raised his hands in surprise, but wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck immediately, kissing him back.

Pulling back softly, Kurt chuckled, "If that's the reaction I get out of you, maybe I should tell you about the time I had a crush on Sam."

And when Blaine reconnected their lips, Kurt could only smile into it.

**Prompt #5: Puck seeks fashion advice from Kurt before glee club for an upcoming play date with Beth. Unintentional flirting ensues with Blaine sitting not 2 seats away.**

Kurt strolled into Glee club with a large smile on his face, grateful of the peace he got from his last period class after a long day. The one and only class he got to share with his boyfriend, too.

He immediately noticed said boyfriend sitting in the top left corner seat, chatting animatedly to Rachel who was sitting on his right. Damn, that meant he couldn't sit beside him. He gave a small wave to them both, Blaine noticing right away and giving him a large smile back, gesturing for him to join them.

He did so willingly, swinging his bag over his shoulder and placing it under the chair, flopping down with a sigh.

"Kurt! You missed our conversation, we were talking about how-"

"Kurt!" Blaine cut her off quickly, eyeing her before standing up and pulling Kurt into tight hug.

"Don't let her get started again. Please," Blaine whispered into his ear, pulling away and giving him wide eyes. Kurt chuckled, swatting at his arm as he slid back over to his own seat. Rachel had thankfully become involved in an argument with Finn, who was sitting directly in front of her. Kurt couldn't even care what it was about now.

He watched the door as the rest of the glee club filed in, first Rory and Brittany, followed by a scowling Santana. Next came Puck, head raised high.

Kurt frowned as he seemed to walk directly over to him, instead of sitting beside Sam who had came in a couple of minutes before.

"Hey, Hummel," he said nonchalantly, sitting in the free seat next to Kurt.

He decided to cut straight to the chase. "What do you want?"

Puck turned to look at him, a grin sliding onto his face. "Basically, I need your advice. I have a playdate with Beth tonight and I want to look nice for her," Kurt was surprised at Puck's new sensitivity. He didn't think he'd ever seen him try to look good before.

"And you want me to tell you what to wear?" Kurt said hesitantly, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. Please," Kurt thought for a second, looking down at the boring outfit he was now wearing.

"Right...well, we can stick to something simple. Do you own a white, plain T-shirt?" He asked, watching as Puck nodded. What he didn't notice was Blaine, who was craning his head to see over Rachel, trying to hear the conversation that was going on.

"Wear that. Dark jeans? And a pair of brown dress shoes. You own all that?" He finished, wondering whether he had told Puck to wear something too plain. But he guessed that he didn't own much else than the basics.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." His eyes narrowed and a grin formed on his face. "You know, if I look half as good as you, I'll be happy."

Kurt stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open. Blaine had almost risen up from his chair, ready to pounce on Puck.

"Um..." Kurt stuttered, as Puck opened his mouth to speak again.

"Those jeans you wear everyday make your ass look great. Where can I get them? Well, steal them. And that shirt, as well-"

"Excuse me," Blaine was now in front of them, hands crossed over his chest and glaring at Puck. "Would you mind if I cut in for a second?" Ignoring the bewildered looks he was getting from both boys, Blaine grabbed the front of Kurt's shirt and bent down to pull him into a rough kiss, teeth clanking together audibly and tongue immediately pushing into Kurt's mouth and tangling with his boyfriend's.

Just as quickly as it started, Blaine pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Thanks for your time," he said sarcastically, before going back to his own seat.

Puck didn't say a word for next hour.

**Remember, prompts are still open and reviews mean the world!**


	15. Chapter 15

**PROMPT: ****Starting Afresh -****Blaine's stuck in bed with an illness, and he gets suspicious of Kurt cheating on him when he sees his phone ringing constantly, not giving him explanations on why he's late to come visit him, excusing himself to talk on the phone etc! **

**Well they're not together, so he couldn't really be cheating... but just go with it :D **

"Oh, Blaine." Wes said as he looked down at his friend.

Blaine was covered from head to toe with his cover and hundreds and hundreds of used tissues.

"Wes?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's me buddy, what's wrong?"

"Flu." Blaine stated simply.

Wes nodded as he looked around the room for any signs of medicine. "Do you need anything Blaine? I mean no offence man but you look horrible."

"Kurt," Blaine said as he coughed. "I need Kurt."

"Sure thing."

Blaine heard something that sounded like a door closing and rolled over, falling fast asleep.  
-

"Kurt?" Wes said as he knocked on his door. "Kurt?"

"Wesley Montgomery I swear to- What's wrong?" Kurt asked as Wes looked at him with concern. "Is it Blaine? Is something wrong with him?"

"He's got the flu. He's asking for you." Kurt nodded as he grabbed his phone and ran out of the room, slamming his door and ignoring Wes who was calling after him.

Dialling a number as he walked, Kurt heard it ring a few times before a voice called over the receiver. "Kurt?"

"I need you, I need you to bring everything to me that you give me when I'm sick and be sure to bring Honey Boo please..."

"Are you sick? Why are you just now calling?" Burt Hummel's voice said, laced with worry over the phone.

"I'm fine dad, it's Blaine."

"Oh, what do you need again? What's he got?" Burt asked, standing and going to the medicine cabinet.

"He has the flu, so bring the medicine for that, and bring some chicken noodle soup, and, umm, dad if you could please bring Honey Boo too." Kurt said whispering the last part.

Burt chuckled, "And is Honey Boo for Blaine, or for you Kurt?"

"Blaine!" Kurt almost shouted. "I- I mean Blaine." He said stumbling over his words.

"Sure, Kurt. Say what you want. See you in a little while, bud."

"Thanks dad, be careful. Love you." Kurt said as he arrived at Blaine's door.

"Love you too, kid. Go take care of Blaine."

Kurt smiled as he hung up the phone, knocking on the door three times before opening it and taking in the site before him.

Blaine had somehow twisted and was hanging half off the bed, making Kurt chuckle, and all around the room were used tissues. "Oh, Blaine." He whispered, running right over to him.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine whispered, and Kurt could have sworn he was crying.

"Yeah it's me I-" At that moment Kurt's phone went off and he looked at it. "I'll be right back, I have to go take this."

Running out into the hall, Kurt answered the phone from his dad and told him all that he needed again, sighing as he hung up once again. "Sorry about that." He said as he came back inside. "I had to take that."

"It's fine. I-" Blaine started, but couldn't finish as he started coughing loudly.

"Oh, sweetie." Kurt said as he sat down at the foot of the bed, "You sound horrible."

"Yeah I got that. Thanks Kurt." Blaine said blowing his nose again.

"Sorry, it's just-" Kurt's phone made a noise and Kurt sighed. "Sorry, text."

Blaine watched as Kurt looked down at his phone and smiled widely. Who was making Kurt smile that way? Kurt typed back, putting the phone in his pocket and looking back up at Blaine with apologetic eyes.

Blaine shrugged it off. "So Is there anything you need me to do?"

Looking around, Blaine looked at the tissues. "Well..."

Kurt looked down at the tissues and then glared up at Blaine. "You so owe me, Anderson." Blaine started chuckling, the small bursts of air immediately growing into a full on coughing fit, making him huddle back down into the blankets and groan.

He peeked up above the many layers, smiling as he watched Kurt dart around the room, picking up used tissues with a disgusted look on his face, chucking them into the waste paper bin in his hand.

"Awful, awful..." Kurt repeated to himself as he finally worked his way around the room, bin filled with tissues.

"Sorry," Blaine said cheekily, grinning as Kurt mimed throwing one at his face.

"You're lucky you're cute, Anderson," Blaine's heart involuntarily leaped for some unknown reason, but he decided to ignore it.

He heard Kurt's phone beep again, watching as he smiled fondly at the screen, typing out a reply and placing it back in his pocket.

"Who's that?" He managed to splutter out, trying not to feel jealous as Kurt's attention was distracted from him. He wasn't a needy-sick. He wasn't.

"Kuuuuurt," he whined, reaching out a hand and grabbing in his direction.

Maybe he was a bit.

"It was no one! Yes, Blaine?" Kurt mimed impatience, coming over and sitting on the bed beside him. Blaine immediately snuck an arm around his waist, burying his face into his hip.

"Don't feel well," he stated simply, voice muffled.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Kurt soothed, reaching out a hand to smooth out Blaine's tousled curls. Blaine sighed into the half-embrace, letting his eyes fall closed and his brain shut off for the first time since he got sick. He was exhausted.

Kurt's phone went off again loudly, right next to his ear. He jerked violently, groaning as yet another coughing fit tore through him with vehemence.

"Sorry..." Kurt muttered, standing back up to reply to the text.

"Should be me..." Blaine muttered into his pillow, apparently going delirious with his sickness, sleep and medicine deprived state.

Blaine cringed as he heard Kurt chuckle slightly, before his weight was back on the bed. Blaine made no move to come closer, instead just keeping his head buried into his pillow.

"Blaine, I need to go. I'll be back in about an hour, okay honey?" Blaine grumbled in return, frustration boiling up in his veins. What could be more important than him when he was so sick? He thought Kurt cared about him.

Evidently, not more than he cared about Mr Phone-guy.

"Sure," he managed to choke out hopelessly, eyes drifting shut as he heard the bang of the door as it shut behind Kurt.

Damn Mr Phone-guy.

He eventually fell into a fitful sleep, waking up in a cold sweat due to his fever at least twice before Kurt came back.

-

Kurt was laden with a curious load of items as he walked back along the corridor to Blaine's room. He had decided to meet his dad halfway, collecting the stuff and driving back to Dalton so that his dad didn't have to drive the whole 2 hours there. He knew it was wrong to leave Blaine, but it was better for him in the long run. Now Kurt could look after him properly.

He knocked once on the familiar door of Blaine's dorm, strolling in even though he heard no response.

"Blaine?" he softly questioned, setting the items down on the already untidy desk and sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed, hand coming out to lightly brush the soft curls from his sweaty forehead. He really needed that medicine as soon as possible.

"Kurrrrrtt? Dat you?" His voice had become noticeably more stuffy since Kurt left, and he seemed even more out of it than before.

"Yes, honey. I brought you some stuff and-"

"Where's Mr Phone-guy?" Blaine's face screwed up unhappily, eyes remaining closed. "Don't like Mr Phone-guy. He steals you from me."

Okay, Blaine's fever was definitely getting to him.

"Mr Phone-guy? Blaine, honey, you're not well. I need to give you some medi-"

"But you care about Mr Phone-guy more! Why don't you go look after him instead," Blaine rolled over to face away from Kurt, voice rising slightly and instantly sending him into a coughing fit.

"Blaine, who the hell is Mr Phone-guy?" Kurt was getting slightly frustrated at Blaine for being so awkward. He'd have to remember for next time that Blaine became really petulant when he was sick.

"The guy you kept texting before you went to go see him!" He thrashed about on the bed suddenly, throwing the covers from him and revealing his bare chest. Kurt could only stare for a moment, shocked. He had never seen Blaine with no shirt on before and...he was beautiful.

Though that was a really inappropriate thought to be having about his best friend.

Blaine kept thrashing, fighting with his covers and a frown covering his face. "Kurt, too hot," his voice was so soft and hopeless, and Kurt melted instantly, snapping out of his daze.

"You need medicine, Blaine," he rose from the bed as Blaine calmed a bit, walking over to his desk and snatching the medicine and a bottle of water that his dad had kindly packed. He didn't really know why his dad had given him a bottle of water, but it was helpful at least.

He padded back over to the bed where Blaine was lying, curled up in the fetus position and whining slightly. Kurt ignored the way the muscles on his back were taut and the skin was so perfect and...well, he obviously ignored it all.

He gently nudged Blaine's head with his hand, making him uncurl. Blaine's bleary eyes opened and stared at him for a long moment, the liquid hazel still as striking as ever. Kurt didn't know what he was staring at, so he decided to ignore that, too.

"Can you take the tablets?" Blaine nodded slightly. Kurt held his hand out with two of the small, white tablets in his palm, and Blaine took them from him slowly, popping them into his mouth and making a small grabbing movement for the water. Kurt gave it to him and watched as he sipped it, swallowing the tablets down.

He sighed loudly as he handed the water back, relaxing slightly. "Hurts..." he breathed, and Kurt's face fell.

He rushed back over to the table, setting the water down and grabbing Honey Boo, his old teddy bear. He knew Blaine probably wouldn't find the comfort that Kurt normally did from the bear, but...he needed to try something. He absolutely hated seeing Blaine so unhappy.

He sat back down on the bed, a bit closer to Blaine's head than before. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, staring at Kurt then looking down at the brown, tattered teddy bear clutched in his hand.

"This is Honey Boo," Kurt said hesitantly, even though he knew that Blaine would never mock him for something like this. "He always helps me when I'm scared or sick or...whatever. I got my dad - Mr Phone-guy, apparently - to bring him and the medicine and some other stuff that helps me when I'm sick."

Blaine's mouth fell open in a small 'o', his sick brain only now managing to realise how silly he'd been. It had been Kurt's dad, not someone else.

He smiled a bit, reaching out a hand and stroking the bear's fluffy head, "Hello, Honey Boo. You're very cute," Kurt smiled lovingly at him; of course Blaine would play along. It was Blaine.

"Can Honey Boo join me?" he looked up at Kurt and watched him nod happily. He reached out to softly handle the little bear, pulling it to his chest and snuggling into it so that its soft fur tickled his nose. "So soft," he said contentedly, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

After a few minutes, his confused brain finally registered that Kurt was still sitting on the edge of his bed, watching Blaine hold the bear.

"Should we let Kurt join us, Honey Boo?" he pretended to ask the bear, making its head move in a nod. He looked up at Kurt, his eyes soft. "Do you want to lie down with us? We don't want to leave you out," he watched as Kurt's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, his eyes darting around the room. Blaine was shirtless and asking him to lie down with him.

"Please?" Blaine whispered after a few moments of silence, pleading eyes meeting Kurt's. Kurt sighed softly before lowering himself onto the bed beside Blaine, making sure he didn't get too close so that Blaine wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

After a pause, Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder, one arm coming up to lay on his chest, still grasping Honey Boo.

"Mmmm...you're comfier than Honey Boo," he hummed, head snuggling into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled softly, his arm automatically wrapping around Blaine's back and holding him close.

"Thank you," Kurt said, Blaine chuckling in response.

Kurt watched Blaine as he fell off into a deep sleep, evidently feeling much better. "Thank you, Kurt," was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness, Kurt content to just hold him while he slept.

He would always be there for Blaine when he needed him. Always.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, hey guys, after this chapter, we may or may not have another chapter out soon. If we don't we will be on hiatus from the 7th of July until the beginning of August sometime. Becky will be going somewhere with her family and I (Kaitlyn) recently got a job. So after this chapter it may take us awhile to update. **

**PROMPT by NicJ- i love badboy!blaine, and i was hoping that you could maybe write an AU chapter where kurt's new to dalton-or whatever school-and Blaine wants to get into his pants (don't we all?), but he hears somebody talking about kurt in a negative way and decides to retaliate. or something like that. **

Blaine Anderson, McKinley's resident bully, strolled through the corridor with his head held high and a malicious grin on his face. As soon as one person even glanced his way, he would glare at them until their gaze slipped somewhere else.

And it usually didn't take long, not with his reputation.

The only thing that the entire student body didn't know, was that Blaine was miserable. He was miserable because he most definitely was _not _a bully - or at least, he hadn't been. He didn't _want _to be. But when he had transferred here a year ago, he had been bullied himself, just as he had been before. Everyone seemed to be just as homophobic at McKinley as they had been at his old school. Taunts and shoves were aimed his way every single day and he had just snapped and suddenly, the bullied became the bully.

Since then, he had somehow managed to find the intimidating part of himself and used it to inflict fear on the pupils. It was his safety, even though it was completely ironic.

He didn't mind much that he had no friends. But the headaches he had almost everyday from putting on a constant facade did get him down a bit.

Lunging at some small kid who was standing near his locker, the boy immediately sprinted down the corridor.

He painted a satisfied smile on his face, even though it made him sick that he made people so scared.

He made sure to make as much noise as he could while opening and closing his locker, collecting his books for the day ahead and slamming it with a loud bang. Everyone in the corridor jumped.

He moved away from the locker and started walking back down the corridor, eyes scanning his surroundings. Normal kids with normal lives surrounded him, whispering quietly to each because no one dared talk loudly when Blaine was there.

But then he noticed someone new; someone who stood out from the normal crowd.

A boy that must have been around Blaine's age was standing at his locker, perfectly coiffed hair immediately separating him from the rest.

But definitely not in a bad way.

He had outlandish clothes on, his style being the complete opposite of what Blaine would ever wear, but he approved. Especially of his skin tight jeans that did _wonders _for his ass.

Before he knew it or could tear his eyes away, the boy looked around, eyes widening as he noticed that Blaine was checking him out. And not at all conspicuously.

But damn, this kid was hot.

Blaine just couldn't help winking at him as he passed, the boy's eyes widening even more as he did so.

Blaine could tell that this was going to be fun.

-

Three weeks had gone by, and Blaine was no closer to getting into Kurt's pants then he was when he first met him.

He was getting slightly frustrated, to say the least.

"Quicky in the bathroom, Hummel?" He stopped beside the startled boy's locker, watching him with hungry eyes.

"Get lost, Anderson," Kurt replied with distaste.

"Oh come on," he drawled, eyes flickering down to the boy's perfect lips. Damn, he wanted to kiss him so badly. "You know I'll get to you eventually," he winked, mouth curving into a lopsided grin.

Somewhere along the line of changing into a bully, he had also become a sexual predator. Huh.

"You won't," Kurt said with a glare, before turning and walking away.

Blaine knew that Kurt was wrong.

"We'll see about that." Blaine smirked as he strolled off down the hallway.

Getting into Hummel's pants was going to be tougher than Blaine had originally expected. Bullying Jacob Ben Israel into getting him some information on Kurt, he quickly learned that Kurt liked to be wooed. (Jacob had asked him, anyone could see Blaine's... infatuation with the boy)

The old Blaine would have wooed him. Hell, the old Blaine would have fallen in love with this guy, because Kurt Hummel was everything Blaine would have wanted in a boyfriend.

He couldn't let himself get hurt again, not after Jake.

Jake was Blaine's freshman year boyfriend, and Blaine had fallen head over heels in love with him, only to be dumped after they had sex. Now, Blaine had turned into that person. The person he hated. The person who had one night stands and left.

Blaine punched the wall. He hated what he had become.

Maybe falling in love wouldn't be so bad...

Blaine shook his head at that thought. He wouldn't fall in love, not with some guy at a bar, not with some guy at school, and definitely not will Kurt Hummel.

About a month after Kurt had arrived, Blaine tried to talk to him like a normal person. Maybe he could be friends with him. Maybe that would help him realize that whatever he was feeling for Kurt was just normal friendship. He needed a friend.

Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt open his locker, closing his own and quickly walking over to him. As he walked over, Blaine watched as Kurt dropped his book. Quickly picking it up, he handed it to Kurt and kept walking, not knowing why he did that.

"Thanks!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine smiled as he walked on, not turning back to look at him.

He did, however, miss the questioning look Kurt was giving him. Maybe Blaine wasn't so bad at all.

The first time Blaine realized he had feelings for Kurt and was in danger of falling in love was about a month and a half after he had arrived.

Blaine was avoiding him as best as he could, when he saw Kurt talking to some guy who had also recently transferred.

Blaine's stomach made a weird action as he saw Kurt start to laugh at something the other new kid did. Grabbing the first kid that walked by him, Blaine looked at him threateningly.

"Who's the new kid talking to Hummel?" He said, keeping a hold of the younger boy's shirt.

"I-I don't- his name is Chandler. He's new. He- I don't know anything else, I swear." The boy whimpered, scared.

"Is he gay?" Blaine growled. "Is he?" He asked, grabbing the boy's shirt tighter.

"Y-yes." The boy whimpered.

Letting go of the boy's shirt, Blaine growled loudly. He watched the boy he had grabbed run away quickly and sighed heavily. Jealousy, that's what he was feeling. Pure, manic jealousy.

He tried to walk past them with his head held high, but he couldn't help glaring at them as Kurt let out a soft, melodic laugh.

That should be him.

A week later and Blaine was getting continuously annoyed with _Chandler._ He and Kurt seemed to be getting really close, _too_ close for Blaine's liking. There was something...off with Chandler's carefree grin that appeared whenever he talked to a blushing Kurt.

Blaine didn't like it. But he couldn't even speak five words to Kurt without something obscene accidentally coming out of his big mouth. He had already tried and failed at that.

It was a tad worrying that he couldn't even hold a simple conversation with anyone anymore. Or maybe it was just Kurt.

It was the beginning of the day on Monday and Blaine was way too tired to be rational. He was too tired to be doing anything other than lying in his bed.

And to make his day even better, he had to walk past Chandler, who was laughing away with his friends a little way down the hall.

"-Hummel. Stupid little fag, he actually thinks I'm into him," Blaine stopped abruptly, anger flaring up in his veins. _What the hell?_

He turned around to face the group of boys, gaze set on Chandler who was still laughing at what he had just said.

He didn't notice that Kurt was standing opposite him in the middle of the corridor, folder clutched tightly to his chest and eyes wide with horror.

_"_What the hell did you just say?" Blaine moved closer to Chandler, watching him as he started to look uncomfortable. He knew Blaine was gay; everyone did. It also helped that Blaine was still feared by all the students.

"I, um...nothing, man," he stuttered, eyes shifting to the floor. Blaine didn't even notice when Chandler's friends sidled away from him, leaving him to fight his own battle.

"It didn't sound like nothing," he growled, grabbing the startled boy by his T-shirt and pushing him up against the lockers.

"I'm sorry, okay!" he shouted into Blaine's face, only angering Blaine more. He thought a simple sorry would make up for his blatant homophobia? He would show him who-

"Blaine, stop," he heard a soft, broken voice coming from behind him and he swivelled around.

Kurt was standing behind them, tears swimming in his bright eyes. He looked so vulnerable that Blaine's heart sunk. He had heard what Chandler had said, and now...

"Kurt, I'm-" Blaine started, insecurities gone. Kurt needed comfort and Blaine was going to be there for him and -

"Don't," Kurt whispered, eyes darting to the floor, "Just don't, Blaine," With that, Kurt turned and ran, leaving Blaine and Chandler staring in horror at the spot that he just vacated.

"I'm not done with you," he pointed accusingly at Chandler before running after Kurt, desperate to find him.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine cried desperately as he looked through all the classrooms, the bathroom, and finally realized there was only one place he hadn't looked.

Taking off in a sprint, Blaine ignored a few teachers as they told him to slow down, and turned the corner to where the double doors leading to the theater were.

Opening the door slowly, Blaine heard a soft whimper coming from the back of the theatre and looked up to barely see Kurt seated in a small corner. He walked back slowly, getting on his knees in front of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. "Kurt, are you okay?"

In response, Kurt let out a small cry and Blaine lost his composure. Scooting up next to Kurt against the wall, Blaine put his arms around Kurt and sighed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Kurt. That guy is an asshole and you don't need him anyways. He was a jerk. I mean, I've been a jerk to you most of the time too, but I never pretended. Well I didn't pretend to be your friend."

"W-What do you mean?" Kurt asked, sounding a lot less broken, but still sad enough that Blaine couldn't wait to kick that guy's ass.

"I mean I- something happened to me a long time ago, Kurt. I'm not really, well I wasn't really the guy I am now. I was a sweet kid, I loved singing and dancing and I even wore bow ties." He stopped to chuckle, and smiled as he saw Kurt smile too. "Some guy fucked me up a long time ago, and I guess I got it in my head that what he did to me meant I was too broken for anyone else. Then I got the shit beat out of me by a couple guys and suddenly I was the bully, not the bullied."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with me?" Kurt said finally looking up, tears still evident in his eyes, though he was no longer crying.

"You broke the walls down, Kurt. The walls I put up so I wouldn't hurt someone and someone wouldn't hurt me. When I saw you with Chandler the first time, I wanted to literally kill him. I was jealous, and realizing I was jealous also meant I was realizing just how much I was starting to like you. I know you don't need to be hearing this right now and maybe you don't want to hear it at all, because no one likes me and I-MMPH"

Kurt had tried to get a couple words in here and there, trying to tell Blaine just how wrong he was, but Blaine just wouldn't shut up so Kurt did the only thing he could think of and kissed him.

Smiling softly as they shared a few lazy kisses, Blaine was the first to pull back. "What was that for?"

"I kept trying to tell you how wrong you were, but you wouldn't stop rambling so I kissed you."

For a split second, Blaine looked hurt. "Is that the only reason?"

Kurt realized what he had said and his eyes widened. "No, no, of course not. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

Blaine smiled widely, standing up and pulling Kurt up with him. "Really?"

"Really." Kurt said, kissing him again.

"Why? I've been nothing but an asshole to you."

"Because underneath it all, I see the real Blaine. You weren't such an ass to me, just horny." Kurt said, winking.

Blaine nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"What does this make us?" Kurt asked quietly. "I mean.. I want us to be-"

"Boyfriends?" Blaine asked hopefully. He didn't know why he was so truthful. Maybe it was because he knew Kurt wouldn't be like Jake. He wouldn't hurt him.

"Boyfriends." Kurt said linking their hands together.

Blaine pulled back, making Kurt frown. "Sorry babe, I still have an ass to kick." Leaning over to kiss Kurt, he ran out of the theatre making sure Kurt wouldn't catch him.

And Kurt didn't try, usually he didn't like violence, but this time he would make an exception.

**We hope to see you sometime in the future! Have a good summmmmeerrrr!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WE'RE BACK! More Jealousy for Klaaaaiineeee. Klaine-is-endgame1 and I also have a new collab which has just been posted called Saved For An Angel, so we would love it if you checked it out! ENJOY!**

**PROMPT: Charlie Chap - A more possessive reaction to Chandler, or Blaine being oblivious to Sebastian and think he is actually hitting on Kurt.**

"So, remind me why we're here again?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked through the still familiar Dalton hallways, though he hadn't graced them in months. It seemed like only days ago that they had ran hand and hand down this very corridor.

"Because I'm giving the Warblers tickets to opening night of West Side Story! I've told you this a million times, Kurt." Blaine shot a smile at Kurt, taking the liberty of linking their hands between them, glad that they were back in an environment that they could do so freely.

Kurt smiled back at him, brushing their shoulders together. "Wait...is that them singing?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side, listening intently to the soft sound coming from down the corridor that was slowly getting louder as they moved closer.

"Sounds like them! Is that...they're singing Billy Joel. Kurt. Why did you make me leave?"

Kurt let out a laugh beside him, tugging on Blaine's hand affectionately. "One, I didn't _make _you leave. And two, they would probably - _definitely_ - allow you to join in if you wanted."

Blaine was practically vibrating with anticipation as they rounded the corner to the room that the melodious sound was coming from. As the Warblers noticed the two boys, their faces lit up with joy, but their singing stayed pitch perfect.

Blaine pulled Kurt to sit on the arm of the chair, and Kurt watched in amusement as his boyfriend started clapping along to the familiar tune.

Blaine watched in awe as the boys started moving around the room, and all Blaine wanted to do was join in. He scanned the group, looking for any unfamiliar faces. Nick was singing the solo, and he was doing a really great job. He only found one face that he didn't know, and it belonged to a tall, quite attractive guy who was standing to the left of the group...looking over at them.

His eyes were inquisitive and the intensity of them slightly scared Blaine. He was looking at them...almost lustfully.

Was that aimed at Kurt? It must be.

Was the guy actually making eyes at Kurt when he was blatantly watching?

Now that was just rude.

The guy suddenly came up to him and dragged him up onto the floor with them, and Blaine smiled at him. He had seen his eyes flicker to Kurt when he had moved closer, and that just didn't make him happy at all.

As he stood Blaine where he wanted him, his eyes flickered over to Kurt again, and suddenly Blaine's stomach made an uneasy movement.

Blaine watched as the boy made his way around the room, coming back over to him and circling around him once, winking as he did so.

Blaine scoffed quietly and crossed his arms, but smiled once Nick made his way over to him and motioned for him to follow them.

Standing to follow, Blaine started to dance around the room with Nick, but came to a stop when he saw the boy in the corner talking to Kurt, who stood beside him.

Blaine stopped, a heap of boys bumping into him, and suddenly the music stopped too.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine growls over at the boy whose name he doesn't even know yet.

"Sebastian." The boy smirks. "My name is Sebastian. Remember it, you'll be screaming it later."

Blaine growls again, and suddenly he's in front of Sebastian, pushing him up against the wall.

He ignores the Warbler's protests and looks the boy straight in the eye.

"I don't give a _DAMN _what your name is, but I do not appreciate you watching _my_ boyfriend like that. He's _mine!_" Blaine's voice is lower than usual; he's straining not to punch the boy as it is.

The boy – Sebastian – looks over at Kurt then starts to laugh. Blaine releases his grip just a bit, but still keeps a tight hold on him.

"You think I want _that_?" Sebastian sneered at him, and Blaine frowned.

"It was kind of obvious from the looks you were giving him," He snaps; did this boy think he was stupid or something?

Sebastian laughs again, tilting his head back in amusement.

"No, you innocent thing. I was staring at _you. _It's you that I was going to invite back to mine after we finished here, not the other guy."

Blaine stared at him in shock. He had to be kidding.

"I don't care who you were staring at, just stay away from us, okay? And Kurt is ten times the man you'll ever be, and neither of us want to sleep with you."

Blaine aimed a final look at Sebastian before he turned to Kurt, roughly placing his hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a heated kiss full of teeth and tongue. Kurt squeaked in surprise before melting into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue entrance.

Blaine pulled back a few moments later, the loud noise of their lips parting ringing around the room as the Warblers all stared at them in amusement.

"Opening night to my show. I hope you all can come," he said angrily, taking the tickets out of his pocket and dropping them on the floor. With that, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out the room.

"That was kind of hot..." Kurt said softly, leaning close to him as they thundered along the corridor.

"Good, because there's no one at my house right now. Let's go."


End file.
